Incision Wound
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang menjadi korban perceraian orangtuanya, harus terperangkap dalam jerat seorang pemuda tak biasa bernama Sasuke. "Setelah anak itu lahir, kuceraikan. Beres, 'kan?"
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran(SANGAT), alur yang dipaksakan dan (mungkin) lemon.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (bisa terselip genre lain)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Hari ini cuaca tidak begitu cerah. Awan menghitam, dan angin yang berhembus begitu dingin. Kulirik jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 15:45. Sehabis pulang sekolah, aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki, berhubung jarak sekolah dengan rumahku tidak begitu jauh.

Aku menghela nafas. Ada rasa malas ketika aku menuju rumah untuk pulang.

Cuaca sepertinya semakin memburuk, kupercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di rumah.

Baru saja aku sampai di halaman depan rumah, ku lihat mobil yang biasa dikendarai ibu sudah terparkir di sana. Berarti sekarang ibu sedang ada di rumah.

Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan warna cat biru muda yang mendominasi. Ku raih kenop yang tertempel di pintu berwarna coklat tua.

"_Tadaima.._" ku ucapkan salam seperti biasa. Tak ada jawaban. Lavenderku tiba-tiba saja mendapati sepasang sepatu sport berwarna hitam dengan garis diagonal berwarna putih di dekat pintu masuk.

Aku sudah bisa menebak. Tak salah lagi.

Aku melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk. Ku pijaki anak tangga yang menghubungkanku ke kamar satu persatu. Sebelum masuk kamar, aku harus melewati kamar ibuku terlebih dahulu.

Hampir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mungkin hari ini aku juga akan mendengarnya lagi, dan itu benar.

Seperti hari ini, kembali aku mendengar desahan demi desahan dari dalam kamar ibuku. Aku nyaris terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Meski dadaku sendiri terasa sesak. Aku bergelut sendiri dengan perasaanku.

Aku bukan tanpa alasan membiarkan semua ini terus berlangsung. Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak ibu bercerai dengan ayah beberapa bulan lalu, ibu menjelma menjadi sosok yang emosional. Aku hampir tak mengenali ibuku yang sekarang.

Pernah ku coba mengutarakan isi hatiku, tapi saat itu ibu justru marah-marah. Ibu bilang aku hanyalah anak ingusan yang tak berhak mengatur hidupnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku menyerah dengan keadaan.

**End Hinata's POV.**

Hinata memasuki kamarnya setelah berdiri beberapa menit di depan pintu kamar ibunya. Ia lempar tas selempang hitam miliknya ke sembarang arah dan langsung meneggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Ia menangis. Bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha.

Akhirnya ia bangkit untuk membersihkan diri setelah lelah dengan segala aktifitasnya hari ini, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang memang sudah tersedia di kamarnya.

Waktu terasa berjalan lamban bagi Hinata. Ia memandangi tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras dari balik jendela kamarnya yang beruap karena udara dingin.

Ia dekap kedua tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan. Rasanya hujan kali ini tidak akan reda dengan cepat.

Puas memandangi cuaca, Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Waktu memang sudah menjelang malam, tapi menghangatkan tubuhnya sebentar di balik selimut tebal nan hangat lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Hinata,"

Baru saja ia akan merebahkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba suara yang ia kenal milik ibunya menghancurkan rencana tidurnya.

Dengan malas Hinata membuka pintu kamar. Terlihatlah wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan dengan rambut pirang sepunggung berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Hinata. Kemudian gadis lavender itu menyipitkan matanya ke arah leher sang ibu. Ah, dan benar saja. Terdapat beberapa kissmark di sana. Pakaian ibunya pun tidak bisa di bilang rapi. Gaun tidur itu lumayan berantakan.

"Cepat siapkan makan malam," jawab ibunya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Hinata menyerngit. Padahal –bagi Hinata- belum waktunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"S-sekarang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Bukan berarti dia malas untuk memasak, Hinata hanya memastikan.

"Ck, kau tak perlu banyak bicara!" dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Tsunade –ibu Hinata- kembali ke kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Hinata.

Hinata menatapnya nanar. Tanpa pikir lagi, Hinata ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang semula mengantuk.

Kemudian Hinata pergi ke dapur, mencari beberapa bahan masakan yang akan ia buat di lemari pendingin.

Ia olah bahan-bahan itu dengan terampil. Yah, memang sudah bakatnya pandai dalam memasak. Tak sulit baginya memasak macam-macam masakan.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dan derit kursi dari arah meja makan. Itu pasti ibunya.

Tapi Hinata masih asik untuk memasak. Berhubung udara sedang dingin, ia mencoba membuat sup _mizosirupu_, karena memang sup ini cocok untuk dihidangkan dalam cuaca yang dingin. Manfaatnya tubuh kita akan lebih terasa hangat. Beruntung di lemari pendingin masih tersedia rumput laut yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu.

Kemudian Hinata memasukkan beberapa jamur, berikut rumput laut yang dipadupadankan dengan berbagai sayuran yang masih tersedia.

Setelah selesai, Hinata menambahkan sedikit _dashi_ dalam sup itu agar rasanya terasa lebih sedap dan gurih. Selagi panas, segera Hinata menghidangkannya di atas meja makan.

Ketika Hinata duduk, ia menangkap sosok pemuda raven yang duduk di sebelah ibunya. Itu dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Harusnya ia sudah tak perlu kaget lagi dengan kehadiran pemuda beriris onyx itu, mengingat Sasuke memang sering ke rumahnya untuk err..bercinta dengan ibunya.

Entah apa yang membuat ibunya bisa bertahan lama dengan Sasuke. Biasanya ibunya itu hanya bertahan paling lama satu bulan dengan 'mainan'nya. Tapi pemuda itu, Sasuke, nampaknya sudah menaklukkan hati Tsunade.

Hinata menunduk, tak mau membalas tatapan sang pemuda Uchiha. Ia hanya merasa sedikit….jijik mungkin.

Hinata mulai beralih ke sup yang ada di mangkuknya. Menikmatinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau mau mencoba sup milikku, Sasuke?"

Hinata menghentikan gerak tangannya yang baru saja akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Untuk apa mencoba? Sup itu Hinata masak dalam satu wadah, tidak mungkin rasanya berbeda.

"Hn,"

Alangkah terbelalaknya mata Hinata. Bahkan mulutnya yang menganga itu sebagai buktinya. Ibunya –Tsunade, dengan sengaja memagut bibir tipis milik Sasuke, mentransferkan sup-nya menggunakan mulutnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tentu saja pemuda itu tak menolak dan malah membalas pagutan Tsunade. Mereka berciuman dengan panas tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Hinata di depan mereka.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan kuat dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia genggam sendok yang ada di tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sudah kenyang." ucap Hinata. Menginterupsi 'kegiatan' Tsunade kala itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan menjerit karena rasa kesalnya yang tiada tara kali ini.

Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya mengidikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Tubuhnya meringsut ke bawah hingga tubuhnya terduduk di lantai kamar berkeramik putih dengan punggung yang menyender ke pintu.

Helaian surai indigonya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia mulai terisak. Kemudian Hinata mendekap kedua lututnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangan dan lututnya.

Wajahnya sedikit menengadah. Nampak setetes demi setetes air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih.

"Kami-sama," ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

Lalu Hinata mulai berdiri menuju laci meja belajarnya. Ia buka laci itu perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara deritan. Hinata menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia raih benda itu. Kemudian tangisnya kembali pecah seraya memeluk dengan erat sebuah figura.

Dalam figura itu, terdapat foto keluarganya yang masih harmonis. Ayahnya –Hiashi- dengan senyum tipisnya merangkul pundak sang istri –Tsunade- yang tengah menggendong seorang putri kecil –usia sekitar lima tahun- dengan mata lavender dan pipinya yang sangat chubby.

Jari telunjuknya menyelusuri setiap sosok dalam foto lama itu.

Tes..

Satu tetesan air nampak jatuh mengenai kaca figura.

Pandangannya seketika kosong, namun air mata masih menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Siap jatuh kapan saja tanpa harus mengedipkan kelopak mata.

"Kenapa ayah harus berpisah dengan ibu?" tanyanya sendiri entah pada siapa. Tatapannya masih tak menyiratkan suatu ekspresi.

"Aku lelah," Hinata menghela nafas berat seraya menutup matanya. Sedetik kemudian lavender itu terbuka.

"Aku lelah dengan keadaan ini. Aku tak bisa berkutik, ayah. Kau bahkan jarang mengunjungiku di sini. Kau tak mencoba menanyai keadaanku. Tak ada tanda kau akan membantuku menghadapi masalah yang timbul dari kalian," ucapnya lirih.

Memang semenjak perpisahan mereka yang tidak dengan baik-baik, Hiashi sangat jarang mengunjungi putri semata wayangnya. Nampaknya Hiashi terlalu asik dengan dunia barunya dengan wanita baru pula.

Mengurusi beberapa perusahaan Hyuuga yang memang sudah tenar. Satu perusahaan perhotelan Hyuuga, Hiashi berikan kepada Tsunade sebagai harta yang harus ia berikan ketika berpisah dengan wanita yang selalu terlihat cantik itu.

Kembali Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia taruh foto itu ke dalam laci dengan perlahan. Kemudian beralih menuju ranjangnya. Hinata berniat untuk langsung tidur saja.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau menginap saja," ujar Tsunade dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Sasuke datar. Tsunade hanya memasang wajah masam. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang ada di sisinya, satu ranjang bersamanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hujan sudah reda," hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan.

"Biarkan saja, aku masih belum puas," kata Tsunade dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Kita bisa 'melakukan'nya lagi besok,"

Tsunade menghela nafas pasrah, berdebat dengan mainannya yang satu ini memang tidak akan mudah dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah besok kau harus datang lagi ke sini."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Tsunade, Sasuke tidak langsung kembali ke apartementnya. Ia malah pergi ke klub malam favoritnya.

"Oh hey, Sasuke.." nampak dari jauh permuda bersurai merah melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki pintu masuk.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan menuju teman satu profesinya, Gaara. Langsung saja Sasuke duduk di sofa yang masih kosong di dekat Gaara.

"Heh, sepertinya hari ini kau sangat lelah, huh?" ucap Gaara dengan nada menggoda tapi sedikit mengejek.

"Hn," Sasuke tak terlalu merespon. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang menengadah dan punggung yang bersandar nyaman ke sofa.

"Nampaknya wanita bernama Tsunade itu benar-benar membuatmu harus bekerja ekstra sebagai pemuasnya," ujar Gaara dengan senyum sinis. Sasuke membenarkan posisinya.

"Selama ia membayarku penuh, tak masalah," kata Sasuke dengan entengnya. Ia meneguk segelas bir yang ada di meja.

"Hey, itu punyaku!" pekik Gaara. Namun tampaknya Sasuke tak peduli, ia mengelap tetesan bir yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Gaara kemudian menghela nafas. Sudah biasa baginya menerima sikap dingin dari Sasuke.

"Kau itu," Gaara mendengus.

"Ada satu yang membuatku tertarik," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Gaara menoleh, meski tak berbicara, tapi Sasuke tau Gaara ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

"Tsunade, wanita itu memiliki seorang anak gadis yang cantik," ucap Sasuke, nampak sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Aaah, aku mengerti," sahut Gaara yang kemudian tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah tirai putih. Menyinari langsung sang pemilik kamar yang masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Gadis indigo itu mengerjapkan matanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang mulai mengusik penglihatannya.

Hinata melirik jam digital yang ada di meja dekat kasurnya. Pukul 6:00 sudah waktunya untuk Hinata bersiap ke sekolah.

Seperti biasa, Hinata mandi kemudian mengeluarkan seragam yang akan dipakainya hari ini dari dalam lemari. Sebuah kemeja putih, dasi hitam yang panjang, rok rempel selutut berwarna hitam dan blazer yang berwarna senada.

Ia sisir rambut indigonya yang panjang. Kemudian Hinata menyematkan jepitan berbentuk pita di satu sisi kepalanya.

Ketika ia keluar kamar, tak ada seorang pun yang ia temui. Hinata tau, ibunya pasti belum bangun.

Meski keluarga mampu, Tsunade sama sekali belum berniat menyewa jasa pembantu. Katanya ia ingin Hinata mandiri dengan mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata keluar dari rumah tanpa sarapan. Seperti biasa, ia akan berjalan kaki saja menuju sekolah. Ini adalah cara favoritnya untuk sampai di sana.

"Aku berangkat," gumam Hinata. Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata_,_" sapa dua sahabatnya ketika Hinata memasuki kelas, 2-A di Konoha Senior High School.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura, Ino," balas Hinata tersenyum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi –yang terletak antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh Hinata, kenapa matamu sedikit sembab begitu?" tanya Ino heran. Ino mencoba menyingkap poni Hinata agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Sakura pun akhirnya menoleh dan ikut memandangi Hinata.

"E-eh? T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata dengan tawa hambar. Namun sepertinya itu tak mempengaruhi ekspresi dari Ino maupun Sakura yang menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

"Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, cobalah ceritakan pada kami," ucap Sakura seraya mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Sakura_,_" Hinata bersikeras. Tentu saja ia tak akan menceritakannya. Menceritakan bahwa ia menangis karena ibunya yang memiliki seorang 'simpanan' atau secara frontal gigolo yang dibayar ibunya untuk memuaskan nafsunya kapan saja selama ia memiliki uang, dan itu dilakukan di depan matanya. Konyol.

Itu suatu aib bagi Hinata. Tak peduli seberapa dekat dan eratnya persahabatan yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Ino dan juga Sakura. Sampai kapanpun ia akan menutup rapat aib ini dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, tak apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya," kata Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dengan masalah yang kau hadapi," Sakura menambahkan.

"I-iya," Hinata mengangguk. Ya mungkin ia harus sedikit me-rileks-kan pikirannya sejenak dari persoalan ibunya.

Tak lama, bel berbunyi. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata tak berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia malah mengeluarkan _headset _dari dalam tasnya.

Kemudian ia mengambil handphone hitamnya. Ia telusuri daftar lagu yang tertera di sana, lalu menekan tombol _play _ketika menemukan lagu yang ingin ia dengar.

Hinata menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari ponselnya itu. Sampai sebuah tepukan pelan di pundak membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak makan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" sekarang Ino yang bertanya.

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja. Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang tidak berselera." Terang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak perlu ke kantin," ucap Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kursi.

"Aku juga," sambar Ino.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian tidak makan? Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri di kelas," Hinata jadi salang tingkah sendiri karenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tidak seru kalau hanya berdua," kata Sakura.

Hinata kembali menekuni kegiatannya mendengarkan musik. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino nampaknya sedang asik berbincang-bincang.

Satu buah lagu telah berakhir, lalu dengan otomatis ponsel itu memutar lagu berikutnya. Mata Hinata terpejam. Menikmati lagu sedih ini.

Karena dari awal memang perasaannya sedang kurang ceria, ditambah lagi kenapa lagu ini seakan mengajaknya untuk terus larut dalam kesedihan.

Sekilas Hinata mengingat kembali bayangan ibunya bersama Sasuke yang berciuman tadi malam. Itu justru memperburuk keadaannya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, dan lagu ini seolah menjadi pengiring yang sangat cocok menemani kesedihannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, bulu matanya yang lentik mulai basah. Perlahan air matanya turun meskipun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Semula Ino dan Sakura tak menyadarinya sampai Ino merasakan sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di kulit pergelangan tangannya yang berada di dekat Hinata.

"Hinata," pekik Ino cukup keras. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Ino menarik dagu Hinata agar menatap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu khawatir, Sakura pun tak jauh berbeda.

Bukannya menjawab, isakan Hinata malah menjadi-jadi. Kemudian Ino menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya. Ia elus rambut Hinata agar tenang.

"Kau itu kenapa Hinata? Kau diam, lalu tiba-tiba menangis sendiri," sekarang Sakura sudah makin penasaran saja.

"Sakura benar Hinata, kami sahabatmu. Kau bisa bercerita apa saja pada kami." Ujar Ino.

Meski begitu, Hinata tetap saja tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Ino dan Sakura akhirnya menyerah dengan kegigihan Hinata yang tetap memilih untuk bungkam. Entahlah masalah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sampai membuatnya seperti ini, pikir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terlelap dalam tidurnya meski matahari sudah meninggi. Nampaknya tadi malam ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya di klub malam bersama Gaara.

Drrtt..drrtt…

Sasuke menyerngit, merasa terganggu karena getar dari ponsel hitamnya.

Drrrt..drtt..

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia ambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja di sisi ranjang.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, kau harus datang ke rumahku hari ini," terdengar suara manja dari seorang wanita. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan.

"Hn,"

"janji ya, aku tunggu kau di rumah."

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus. Dengan malasnya Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia ambil handuk berwarna biru tua yang menggantung dekat lemari baju.

Tapi sesaat, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata bergegas pulang. Rasanya hari ini ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Awalnya Sakura dan Ino menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang nampaknya masih belum membaik.

Ia telusuri _Konoha Street _ini dengan langkah pelan. Memandangi kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan yang sama dengannya.

Hanya butuh beberapa belas menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Hari ini Hinata kembali melihat mobil ibunya yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Ah, bukankah harusnya Tsunade hari ini pergi ke kantor?

Sudahlah, Hinata tak mau lagi mengurusi hal yang berkaitan dengan ibunya itu. Apapun opini yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti takkan mudah untuk didengar lagi sekarang.

Hinata membuka pintu seraya memberi salam, "_Tadaima.._"

Baru saja Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang menohok hatinya.

"A-ah, kau sudah pulang Hinata?" tanya Tsunade salah tingkah seraya membetulkan posisi kerah kemeja kerjanya yang merosot hingga menampilkan bahunya yang putih, tidak, bahu itu sudah dipenuhi kissmark lagi.

Dengan kikuk Tsunade membenarkan posisinya di sofa. Membenarkan beberapa bagian pakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakkan karena ulah Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, tapi wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Datar.

Hinata masih membeku di tempat. Matanya masih melebar. Namun nampak bahunya bergetar. Degan wajah tertunduk, Hinata melangkah melewati Tsunade dan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau?" itu suara Tsunade. Dengan spontan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya karena nada suara Tsunade yang tinggi.

"Benar-benar tidak sopan!" bentak Tsunade. Hinata nampak lebih gemetar. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya agar tak terdengar isakan.

"Berbalik!" perintah Tsunade. Hinata sempat tersentak. Dengan ragu ia menghampiri Tsunade yang masih duduk di sofa bersama Sasuke. Uh! Betapa Hinata membenci pemuda itu yang telah membuat ibunya seperti ini, tak mau lepas barang sehari pun dengannya.

Meski pada kenyataannya, bukan Sasuke lah penyebabnya. Melainkan memang Tsunade sendiri yang terus mengundangnya.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap baik pada Sasuke!" ucap Tsunade lagi masih dengan nada yang mengancam.

Hinata mendongak hendak memprotes, namun tatapan Tsunade cukup membuat mulutnya bungkam.

Hinata melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Kemudian Hinata menelan ludahnya paksa ketika melihat Sasuke yang memandanginya dari bawah ke atas dan kembali ke bawah seolah menilai-nilai.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Hinata bertambah tegang. Dengan jelas Hinata dapat melihat sebuah seringai kejam yang terpampang di wajah Sasuke yang harus Hinata akui memang tampan.

Hinata memiliki firasat buruk. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Sebuah seringai bukanlah kode untuk hal baik yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Mulai hari ini," Tsunade memberi jeda dan melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke.

Mulai terlihat dari pelipis Hinata, keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup lumayan cepat.

'Kami-sama…tolong aku,' batin Hinata.

Tsunade menarik nafas, "Mulai hari ini, Sasuke akan tinggal di sini."

* * *

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Tadaaa…Han hadir kembali dengan fic yang tak kalah gaje ^o^ dan masih dengan pair SH #han lagi bener2 dapet feel sama pair ini.

Han yakin ide fic ini pasaran dengan menjadikan sasu sebagai *ehem* gigolo?

Sebenarnya fic ini diangkat dari kisah nyata, tapi tidak dengan gigolonya =="

Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki Han sehingga kembali membuat fic ber-Rate-M

Han buat fic ini ketika sedikit buntu ide untuk fic lain ^^'a eh malah otak Han ga bisa diajak kompromi, dan memunculkan ide suatu fic yang-beginilah-jadinya.

Oke Han sangat sadar chap 1 ini masih banyak kekurangan dan ketidak jelasan alur. Harap maklum …Han minta maaf kalau sudah membuat karya yang gajenya selalu ga ketulungan, karna inilah kapasitas Han ^^ #dezig!

awalnya memang kurang PD ketika mau publish hohoo tapi berkat semangat dari temen, jadilah fic ini dipublish x3

Kritik dan saran han terima ^^ tapi **TIDAK UNTUK FLAME TAK JELAS!**** (YANG NIAT FLAME TOLONG BACA INI!) #kecuali kalau mau transfer pahala ke Han :3**

Review kalian itu bener2 nyemangatin Han, :'D

**so, keep or delete nih?**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran(SANGAT), alur yang dipaksakan.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: M **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Family(?)(bisa terselip genre lain)**

**Special thanks:**

**Mkys, sasuhina-caem, Hyou Hyouichiffer, uchiha May Hn, rqm3490, Niwa, Jung Ho Joongie, SS, sabaku no ligaara, daisuke, Uchiha Fanny-chan, Lavender hime chan, RK-Hime, aoiyuuko, hyuuchiha prinka, musume, Zae-Hime, momijy-kun, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, Chikuma unlogin, IndigOnyx, Lollytha-chan, melloish, n, Mamoka, Emma winter, hanazono suzumiya, Moku-chan, Himetarou Ai, Uchiha, arisa kuchiki, zehel8.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sepasang indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Rasanya ia tidak perlu memeriksa sepasang telinganya ke dokter THT hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak salah dengar.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu akan tinggal bersamanya?

Tinggal bersamanya…

Siang dan malam.

Pagi dan sore.

Perdetik, permenit, perjam, bahkan perhari.

Semua waktu dihabiskan dengan kehadiran pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu?

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menjerit di depan wajah Tsunade yang dengan mudahnya membiarkan pemuda dingin itu tinggal satu atap, satu lantai, bahkan satu meja dengannya. Untuk kali ini, rasa toleransi Hinata pada sang ibu menipis sudah.

Kedua lengannya hanya terkepal dengan kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa jengkel yang teramat sangat, telapak tangannya bahkan memerah karena kuku-kuku yang menancap pada kulitnya. Satu hari kehadiran Sasuke di rumahnya saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa ditusuk beribu belati, apalagi sekarang Sasuke akan tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Hinata merasa ingin mati detik itu juga. Detik di mana Tsunade memberitahukan kabar terburuk yang pernah Hinata dengar –setelah perceraian orang tuanya.

"T-tapi bu, ha-haruskah?" pelan Hinata bertanya pada Tsunade, menahan segala isakan yang bisa meluncur dari mulutnya. Kerongkongannya sendiri terasa sakit menyiksa, menahan tangis. Bibirnya yang biasa semerah delima itu nampak pucat.

"Jangan pernah mempertanyakan apa yang sudah kuputuskan!" bentak Tsunade. Hinata tersentak.

Air mata Hinata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sedikitpun. Hinata juga sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menangisi nasibnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil keputusan.

Meskipun dalam hatinya Hinata benar-benar menolak kehadiran pemuda itu, namun apalah dayanya menghadapi Tsunade. Hinata sadar betul kepribadian sang ibu. Jika ia sudah memutuskan, maka keputusannya itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sama sekali tidak.

Hinata bertanya dalam hati, siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas nestapa yang menimpanya ini. Sungguh Hinata membenci keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana keegoisan sang ibu yang menang di atas perasaannya yang terkekang.

Dari ekor matanya, Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke. Hinata memilih Sasuke sebagai orang yang petut ia salahkan atas penderitaannya. Ya! Harus Sasuke.

Hinata menutup diri dari fakta, dari kenyataan.

Kebencian Hinata pada pemuda itu berlipat ganda, ia benci tatapan Sasuke ketika menatapnya. Tatapan seperti seekor serigala liar, dingin, tak berkehidupan. Ia benci seringaian pemuda itu yang berdampak buruk padanya. Ia benci rambut Sasuke, karena benda itulah objek remasan Tsunade, ibunya, ketika mereka bercinta. Hinata benci bibir pemuda itu yang sudah menikmati bibir dan tubuh ibunya. Ah, bahkan banyak wanita lain. Hinata benci wajahnya yang tampan namun itulah racun yang merusak ibunya. Hinata benci dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah menyatu dengan banyak wanita. Hinata benci semua bagian dari Sasuke. Semuanya!

"Untuk apa kau masih berdiri di sana? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" suara tinggi Tsunade kembali menggema di ruangan dan berhasil membuat Hinata tersadar untuk sesaat dari keterpurukannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata berbalik lalu mengambil langkah cepat dan akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya. Ya, untuk saat ini hanya kamarnyalah tempat teraman di mana ia bisa mencurahkan segalanya. Hanya ruang tak bernyawa itulah yang masih bersedia menemani dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Setelah terdengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju sisi ranjangnya yang terbalut seprai ungu lembut seraya melepaskan tas selempangnya. Setelah ia sampai pada satu sisi ranjang, Hinata berbalik dan duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi ranjang tersebut. Kedua lututnya ia dekap erat, sedangkan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam lipatan tangan dan lututnya.

Hening.

**Hinata's POV**

"Kami-sama…kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?" suaraku mulai bergetar, "Kenapa harus aku yang kalah?" ya, kalah dalam mempertahankan cinta ibuku sendiri. Kalah memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku. Kalah dalam mempersatukan kembali mahligai rumah tangga kedua orang tuaku. Hingga akhirnya aku dipeluk oleh kesengsaraan menyaksikan ibuku hancur dengan kehidupannya yang suram. Bersama pemuda itu.

"Apa ini hukumanmu untukku?" aku menjerit frustasi. Kepalaku menengadah mencari sebuah jawaban yang tak pasti kudapatkan. "Dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai kau menghukumku seperti ini, Kami-sama?" suaraku penuh penekanan. Akal sehatku terasa mati saat ini sampai aku menanyakan takdir yang telah Kami-sama tentukan untukku. Bukankah itu tidak boleh? Ya, tapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Semua pertanyaan kenapa aku harus menderita seperti ini terus berlari-lari dalam pikiranku. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mencerca dan menusuk hatiku. Sampai aku tidak yakin akan menemukan jawabnya.

Menyadari bahwa aku akan hidup dalam belenggu. Merentas hidup hanya untuk mereguk nestapa….selamanya?

Dan air mataku kembali meleleh.

**End Hinata's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, hari ini Sasuke menyambut sang mentari pagi dengan senyum yang jarang ia tampilkan. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya manjadi duduk. Lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang, leher dan tangan. Sesekali Sasuke masih menguap kecil ketika ponselnya bergetar. Langsung Sasuke meraih ponsel hitamnya yang terletak di samping bantal berwarna biru muda. Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponsel, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menekan tombol hijau.

"Hn?"

'_Hey Sasuke, kemana saja kau?'_ suara maskulin seorang pria di seberang telepon menyahut.

"Aaa, memangnya ada apa Gaara?"

'_Tadi malam aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tak ada,'_

"Untuk apa kau ke apartemenku?"

'_Tidak, hanya saja bos punya pekerjaan untuk kita. Katanya orang yang mau menyewa kita kali ini 'istimewa'' _di seberang telepon sana Gaara tengah tersenyum, sayangnya Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hn, aku sudah tak tertarik. Kau saja."

'_Aa tumben sekali, biasanya kau bersemangat?'_

"Hn,"

'_Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.'_

"Aku sudah pindah, ke rumah Tsunade."

'_Ah, wanita pirang itu hn? Jangan kau apa-apakan anak gadisnya ya, Sasuke.' _Sasuke dapat mendengar Gaara yang terkekeh geli karena kalimatnya sendiri. Membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Hn." Dengan dua huruf konsonan itu, Sasuke memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Gaara. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di kamar dengan warna cat biru langit yang mendominasi. Ya, kamar ini sekarang adalah kamar untuknya. Waktu menunjukkan 7:15 pagi. Mungkin Hinata dan Tsunade sudah duduk manis menunggunya di meja makan. Ah, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis itu tentu saja takkan menunggunya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang empuknya menuju kamar mandi yang ternyata sudah tersedia di dalam kamar barunya itu untuk membersihkan diri. Nampaknya Sasuke akan menyukai kehidupan barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah menyiapkan menu sarapan untuk pagi ini di dapur. Sedikit rasa sebal menggerayangi hatinya mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya. Dan hari pertama pula bagi Hinata menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sialnya, hari ini adalah hari libur –karena ada rapat di sekolahnya. Pasti akan banyak waktu yang Hinata habiskan dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

Selagi Hinata sibuk berkutat dengan segala bahan masakan, Tsunade dengan santainya duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan sembari menggunting beberapa kuku jarinya kemudian merapikannya. Sesekali Tsunade meniup debu kukunya. Tak berapa lama Sasuke turun dari lantai dua menuju meja makan.

Hinata sempat menegang mendengar langkah kaki pemuda berambut raven itu. Suara decitan kursi terdengar ketika Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi untuk ia duduki. Hinata mendengar samar-samar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Tsunade entah topik apa yang dibicarakan.

Sesaat Hinata terdiam. Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Hinata mendapat sebuah ide.

Ketika ia tengah memasak sup miso, diliriknya tempat bumbu di mana lada tersimpan di dalamnya. Hinata menyeringai sesaat. Ia raih kotak lada itu dengan senyum penuh arti. Ketika ia menuangkan sup miso ke dalam satu persatu mangkuk, ia taburi sup miso yang akan ia hidangkan pada Sasuke dengan bubuk lada dengan takaran yang tak terkira.

Tak puas hanya dengan lada, Hinata kembali membagi fokusnya pada kotak berisi garam. Ia ambil kotak garam itu lalu memasukkan sesendok demi sesendok garam tanpa memikirkan takarannya pula. Setelah itu Hinata benar-benar tersenyum puas. Ia memang tak berniat memberikan kenikmatan sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Hinata sekarang bahkan tak berkenan membagi masakan sedapnya pada Sasuke. Alhasil, inilah yang ia lakukan. Hinata yakin rasa sup ini sudah tak bisa didefinisikan. Jahat? Memang. Salahkan kehidupan yang mengajarkannya seperti ini.

Hinata merapikan tatanan pada masakannya. Ia mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar tak mencurigakan. Ia bawa nampan berisi hidangan sarapan dengan aroma yang menggugah selera itu ke meja makan. Menyuguhkannya ke hadapan Tsunade dan Sasuke. Setelah itu Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Tsunade dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan.

"_Itadakimasu._" Dengan kaliamat itu Hinata memulai acara sarapannya. Ia menyantap hidangannya perlahan, menunggu reaksi Sasuke ketika memakan sup 'hasil karya'nya.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang mulai menyeruput sup misonya. Jantung Hinata sempat berdebar. Takut kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tak memakan supnya. Namun, tak berapa lama suara batuk terdengar dari Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum puas.

Mungkin kali ini Hinata benar-benar kehilangan rasa sopannya terhadap orang lain. Dan ini pertama kalinya juga seorang Hinata Hyuuga bertindak sekurang ajar ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa senang –semenjak kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade yang terlihat begitu khawatir. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Hinata membuang pandangannya menyaksikan semua itu. Kenapa ibunya terlihat begitu khawatir. Memang perlu diingat, tidak selamanya membalas sesuatu dengan kejahatan itu selalu berakhir baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai menormalkan frekuensi batuknya. Sepasang onyxnya terlihat sedikit berair karena bubuk lada.

"Ini, minumlah dulu." Ucap Tsunade seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih yang segera diminum oleh Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menunduk tak peduli. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai kejam namun memikat –andai saja ada yang melihatnya.

'Menarik.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat." Pamit Sasuke yang siap pergi menuju Universitasnya. Sebagai pria yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun, Sasuke masih sadar akan kebutuhan ilmu yang harus ia raih.

"Ah, Sasuke, setelah kuliah nanti cepatlah pulang ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu 'bermain'." Ucap Tsunade sedikit berbisik di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Hinata yang menegang mendengar kalimat Tsunade dari balik dinding ruang tamu.

Batu tak kasat mata itu kembali menghujam dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Hinata mencengkram kaus putih bagian depan di mana tepat jantungnya berdetak dengan kuat hingga kaus itu terlihat kusut.

Tak lama terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang dihidupkan. Mobil Sasuke. Mobil yang sengaja Tsunade berikan sebagai fasilitas istimewa kepada Sasuke. Setelah melihat Tsunade yang kembali memasuki rumah, Hinata cepat-cepat menyibukkan dirinya dengan membersihkan ruangan. Hinata berpura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya ketika Tsunade melewatinya. Setelah sosok ibunya sudah lenyap dari pandangan, Hinata kembali berwajah murung.

Pandangannya tak sengaja teralih pada sebuah telepon yang terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian dengan ragu ia angkat gagang telepon itu dan mulai menekan beberapa angka yang akan menghubungkannya pada seseorang.

Tutt….

Masih belum ada jawaban. Hinata berharap-harap cemas.

Tutt….

Hinata masih menunggu seseorang di sana mengangkat teleponnya.

Tutt… trek.

'_Halo?'_

"A-ah, h-halo,"

'_Siapa?' _suara baritone dan datar itu bertanya pada Hinata. Tentu Hinata mengenal suara ini, hingga tanpa sadar seulas senyum manis tersaji di paras cantiknya.

"Aku Hinata, Neji-_nii,"_ sahut Hinata dengan suara lembut. Oh, sungguh Hinata sangat merindukan suara maskulin sang kakak sepupunya ini.

'_Aa, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Kau sombong sekali sampai tak pernah menghubungi nii-sanmu ini,'_

"Eh? B-bukan begitu, aku sangat merindukan nii-san. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk belajar. Bagaimana kabar Neji-_nii _dan ayah?"

'_Aa begitu. Aku dan paman Hiashi baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, paman sekarang terlihat lebih sibuk.'_

"Syukurlah," Hinata tersenyum lembut sekaligus lega mendengar kabar ayah dan sepupunya baik-baik saja.

'_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,'_

"P-pertanyaan yang mana?"

'_Kau, baik-baik saja?' _suara Neji terdengar lirih. Neji memang menyadari, perasaan Hinata mungkin belum pulih betul semenjak perpisahan orang tuanya.

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja," ya, setidaknya berpura-pura untuk 'baik-baik saja'.

'_Benarkah?'_

"Y-ya." Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum miris dan sepasang lavendernya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Tanpa Neji ketahui tentunya. "Neji-_nii, _s-sudah dulu ya, a-aku masih banyak PR," ucapnya berbohong, tak lama telepon terputus. Hinata hanya merasa tak sanggup berlama-lama bohong pada kakak sepupunya yang sedari kecil ia sayangi. Sepupu yang selalu melindunginya saat ia lemah. Sepupu yang mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia jatuh. Sepupu yang memberikan senyum ketika dunia berkata bahwa ia lemah. Sepupu yang memberinya warna ketika kehancuran mulai mendatanginya.

Sayangnya Neji harus pindah ke Suna bersama ayahnya Hiashi setelah perceraian Tsunade dan Hiashi tuntas. Neji memang bukan kakak kandungnya, melainkan hanya sepupu. Putera dari adik ayahnya, yaitu Hizashi. Semenjak kedua orang tua Neji meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, Neji memang tinggal bersama dengan Hiashi. Usia Neji hanya terpaut dua tahun dari usia Hinata yang berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Lelah karena pekerjaan beres-beresnya, dan juga lelah dengan….permainan takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak disangka hari ini cuaca begitu sangat cerah hingga hamparan langit biru tak bertemankan awan. Angin yang berhembus begitu lembut membelai wajah tampan sang pemuda Uchiha yang tengah terdiam menatap halaman luas sekolahnya dari atap sekolah dengan sebatang nikotin yang terselip di sela bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?" Tanya sahabatnya, Gaara, sembari meneguk minuman bersodanya. Posisinya begitu santai dengan punggung yang menyender di tembok pembatas dan memunggungi pemandangan halaman sekolah. Surai merahnya bergerak seiring hembusan angin yang menyapa, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menolehkan pandangan pada Gaara, "Menarik,"

Kening Gaara mengerut, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, gadis itu membuat 'kejutan' untukku pagi ini," senyuman tipis masih terlukis di wajahnya yang putih ketika Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara yang heran dengan seringaian.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud perkataanmu?"

Sasuke menghisap kembali rokoknya, menghembuskan asapnya ke udara dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang mengapit sebatang rokok itu. Kemudian Sasuke membuang putung rokoknya dan menginjaknya. "Gadis itu bernama Hinata. Tak kusangka ia akan semenarik ini, tadi pagi dia membuatkanku sarapan dengan rasa yang 'luar biasa'. Dia memasukkan garam dan lada secara berlebihan pada supku,"

"Benarkah?" Gaara sempat menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi justru Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hn,"

"Lalu?"

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah, "Sudah."

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, Sasuke memang bukan tipe yang bisa diajak bicara panjang lebar. Sama seperti Gaara sendiri. Hanya saja jika Sasuke sedang bersama Gaara, sikapnya sedikit berubah. Tak sedingin ketika bersama orang lain, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang menolakmu, Sasuke."

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengidikkan bahunya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?"

"Iseng." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Membuat Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain-main dengan seorang gadis yang masih tersegel." Rasanya begitu menyebalkan mengetahui tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam kata-kata Sasuke. Gaara kira Sasuke mungkin akan serius menyukai gadis bernama Hinata itu, tapi mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Gaara jadi kurang yakin hal itu akan terjadi.

Tanpa terasa, Gaara dan Sasuke sudah membolos dua mata pelajaran hari ini. Sungguh kebiasaan buruk yang sering mereka berdua lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah datang menyelimuti bumi dengan gelapnya. Hinata nampak gusar dari balik selimutnya mengingat perkataan Tsunade sebelum Sasuke berangkat tadi pagi. Kasurnya yang empuk terasa tak menyamankannya. Akhirnya Hinata bangun dan berniat ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air berharap mampu menenangkannya.

Ketika Hinata sampai di dapur, ia mendapati ibunya yang sepertinya baru saja minum segelas air. Hinata menatap sendu punggung ibunya yang menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna putih tipis.

"Bu," panggil Hinata lirih, namun berhasil membuat Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Apa?" sahut Tsunade. Perlahan Hinata melangkah mendekati ibunya dengan kedua mutiara lavendernya yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Tsunade terlihat heran dengan satu alis yang mengangkat. Hinata meraih kedua tangan ibunya, kemudian memeluknya di depan dada Hinata.

"Bu, kumohon, jangan lakukan 'itu' lagi," jeda sejenak, Hinata mengatur suaranya. "Aku tidak sanggup melihat ibu seperti ini. Kumohon…jangan lakukan lagi." Tapi, runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Air mata sudah terlanjur turun tanpa kehendaknya. Di luar dugaan, Tsunade malah menarik kedua lengannya dengan kasar membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Kubilang jangan pernah campuri urusanku!" desis Tsunade penuh penekanan. Setelah itu dengan kasar Tsunade mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata lalu menyeretnya dengan paksa menuju kamar puterinya itu. Tsunade tidak mempedulikan rontaan dan erang kesakitan Hinata. Lalu Tsunade mendorong Hinata kedalam kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

"T-tidak! Bu, kumohon buka pintunya." Hinata terus menggedor-gedor pintu yang sudah terkunci dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar itu. Ia terus menjerit histeris memohon belas kasih Tsunade agar mau membuka pintunya. "Bu! Kumohon, buka pintunya…" suaranya terasa habis, tubuhnya meringsut ke bawah dengan air mata yang masih setia menggenangi matanya. "Buka pintunya…" mohonnya yang nyaris tak terdengar karena isakan.

.

Sudah beberapa jam Hinata lewatkan dengan terus menangis di pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ia tak peduli dengan seberapa kacau penampilannya sekarang. Ia peluk lututnya yang gemetar. Menundukkan kepala sedalam yang ia bisa.

Tep…tep..tep.

Hinata sedikit menengadah, mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Yang berarti semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdetak kacau seiring derap langkah kaki itu yang semakin mendekat. Derap langkah itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, segera Hinata merangkak menjauh dari pintu. Jantungnya kali ini berpacu lebih cepat hingga terasa sakit. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Hinata menelan ludah.

Ceklek.

Suara kenop pintu itu terdengar nyaring di tengah malam yang sunyi senyap. Hinata menatap tegang kenop pintu yang bergerak pertanda akan terbuka, membuat hembusan nafas Hinata lebih berat. Seakan oksigen tersedot sepenuhnya pada pintu kamarnya. Lavendernya membulat siaga ke arah pintu. Pintu itu nampak bergerak, terbuka…

Krieettt…

.

.

* * *

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Yo! Ch 2 Han persembahkan untuk **Kertas Biru **yang sudah berhasil lulus :Dd dan readers ^^ selamat ya untuk semuanya ^^/ skrg giliran Han yg tegang menjelang UAS (QAQ) mohon doanya ya T^Td dan sepertinya apdetan akan terhambat #maaf curcol XD #gada yg nanya!

Berhubung respon readers positif, jadi Han teruskan ^^bb maaf ch ini mengecewakan. Katakan saja jika ga puas dg ch bingung ma genre ==a gomen klo feel di ch 2 flat!

**Mkys**: oke ini lanjut ^^d arigatou yaaa XD #bingung ngomong apa lg. arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Sasuhina-caem**: hehe arigatou XD bentar, sabar, lemonnya belom muncul (OwO)bb arigatou sudah RnR

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: yah memang terkadang hidup itu seperti ini #halah ngomong apa! Mereka patah hati Han putusin XD ckckck ya sasu memang bgtu ma Tsunade hehe. Arigatou sudah RnR kak ^^

**Uchiha May Hn**: ini lanjut XD arigatou sudah RnR ^^d

**Rqm3490**: ckck masih yahasiya soal rape me rape XD ok, arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Niwa**: kesabaranmu berhasil, ini apdet XD #plak! Nyehehe ehem-eheman gak ya? Saksikan di episode selanjutnya #bletak! arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Jung Ho Joongie**: aaa ga maksud jahat XD ckck tenang nee-san,pertanyaannya akan trjawab dichap berikutnya nyehehe,arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**SS**: arigatou x3 oh soal ehem-eheman masih rahasia ckckck arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Sabaku no ligaara**: ini sudah apdet, arigatou atas Fave-nya XD semoga masih berkenan baca. Arigatou sudah RnR^^

**Daisuke**: Han kira ini ide sgt pasaran XD syukurlah kalau ngga..ini apdetnya ga telatkan?#plak! Arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Uchiha Fanny-chan**: he?Han ga jahat kok XD Cuma sadis #bletak! nah ini apdetnya, arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Lavender hime chan**: ckckck kira2 apa yang terjadi ya? XD silahkan tebak arigatou ya sudah RnR :3

**RK-Hime**: hohoho ya bgtulah tepatnya author yg nyuruh sasu tinggal ckckck eh fic req-nya sabar ya x3 arigatou sudah RnR

**Aoiyuuko**: emg tuh tbc nongol seenaknya XD wah arigatou utk koreksinya dan juga arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Hyuuchiha prinka**: gitu amat gimana?x3 hehe diusahakan kilat, soalnya ntar gosong kalau kilat terus #plak! Arigatou sudah RnR

**Musume**: emang sasu cocok banget *tos* XD *diamaterasu berjamaah* arigatou sudah RnR^^

**Zae-hime**: semoga saja Hina ga diapa-apain sasu :3 *amin* ini apdetnya, arigatou sudah RnR^^

**Momijy-kun**: reviewmu kepanjangan ==a iya ane usahakan XD HUPLA!

**Hitaiyo Mangetsu**: waaaah arigatou XDD Han juga nyesek(?) T^Tb arigatou ya sudah RnR ^^dd

**Chikuma unlogin**: oke ini keep XD sama2 agree sasu jadi gigo** nyehehe, mf ya kemarn lupa cntumkan umur DX arigatou sudah RnR ^^dd

**indigOnyx**: sekali2 buat mereka kaya gitu nyehehe x3 #plak! Semoga sasu kembali ke jalan yg benar :3 *amin* ini apdetnya, arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Lollytha-chan**: ok keep ^^ yap sasu masih skul hehe arigatou atas fave dan RnR nya yah ^^

**Melloish**: hehehe sudah apdet, uhuk-uhuk kita liat apa yg nanti sasu lakukan x3 arigatou sudah RnR ^^ jangan lupa apdet The Bodyguard

**N**: ah maaf yah kalo ficnya kurang memuaskan :')d tenang Han ga tersinggung kok, arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Mamoka**: sudah apdet, hehe Tsunade emg ibu hina ^^ utk smntara mgkin hina akan mnderita dulu, salahkan tuh tbc XD arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Emma Winter**: hehe salahkanlah sasu XD #kabur, Han termasuk org yg suka persaingan, sepertinya ada ^^ arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Hanazono suzumiya**: ok lanjutkan XD arigatou yah sudah RnR^^dd

**Moku-chan**: percaya atau tidak HAN SETUJU DENGANMU! XD ckckck ehem soal request-an moku, boleh aja kok tapi apakah takkan menyesal? PMnya ga diaktifin ya?X3

**Himetarou Ai**: okeeeeh arigatou sudah RnR XDD

**Uchiha**: ohoho masih rahasia XDD ckckck arigatou sudah RnR ^^

**Arisa kuchiki**: oke oke oke XDD hehe kita lihat bagaimana kehidupan hina nanti, *tos* sasu emg cocok! Arigatou sudah RnR^^

**Zehel8**: iya zehel-san Han lanjutkan ficnya ^^bb arigatou sudah RnR

Kelemahan Han selalu buat perchapnya panjang banget! DX gomen. Masih dilanjutkah? Yo! Kritik dan saran diterima but **NO FLAME! **review kalian itu penyemangat buat Han :'D

**REVIEW, PLEASE?^^**

**.**


	3. She's Coming!

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran(SANGAT), alur yang dipaksakan.

**Fiction rated: **M

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Family(?)(bisa terselip genre lain)

**Special thanks:**

**Rqm3490, Suzu Aizawa, hyuuchiha prinka, Lollytha-chan, RK-Hime, Mamoka, musume, Emma Winter, sasuhina-caem, Moku-chan, Sugar Princess71, SS, Kertas Biru, Uchiha Fanny-chan, lavender hime chan, TSUBASA LI, Uchiha, Himetarou Ai, Hanazono Suzumiya, Yukio Hisa, Rosecchi, Mrs. X, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Michiru Okazaki, SparKyuHae elFISSEV, n, Niwa, daisuke, ve Degirl, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Guest, hyun young, I-My-Me.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bayangan kaki mulai terlihat dari balik pintu yang perlahan terbuka, menimbulkan suara deritan yang menyiksa. Menampakkan bentuknya yang jenjang dan bagus. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan paksa dalam kondisi tubuh yang bergetar, karena baru saja menangis dan kedatangan seseorang di balik daun pintu itu yang masih belum diketahui siapa oleh Hinata.

Namun, tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang berteriak penasaran. Satu kaki itu sudah menapak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rasanya jantung Hinata sudah tak bisa bekerja secara tepat setelah melihat kaki itu. Tanpa melihat wajah sang empunya pun Hinata sudah bisa menebak.

Mungkin malam ini adalah malam ternaas yang pernah ia alami.

Kriieett…

Suara deritan pintu itu terdengar—lagi. Terbuka semakin lebar agar tubuh seseorang di sana bisa leluasa memasuki kamar bernuansa ungu itu.

Rambut gelap itu…mata sekelam malam itu…tubuh tegap itu, jelas bukan milik ibunya!

Saat itu Hinata hanya merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya bernaung. Udara seakan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Cukup satu tatapan mata onyx itu, Hinata membeku di tempat. Tak kuasa bergerak barang sesenti pun.

Pandangan itu … mengikatnya.

Sepasang manik lavendernya melebar tatkala pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya—semakin mendekat ke arah di mana ia terdiam. Hinata kontan menyeret tubuhnya yang terduduk seiring langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin mempersempit jarak.

Dia, tersenyum meremehkan.

Tidak. Hinata tak mau jarak aman yang tercipta semakin terancam. Dengan segera Hinata merangkak menjauh dari keberadaan pemuda beriris onyx itu. Namun, sayang seribu sayang. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya tidaklah sesuai dengan harapan Hinata. Satu cengkraman erat ia rasakan pada sepasang kakinya, sesaat sebelum ia berhasil bergerak menjauh. Sontak Hinata memekik. Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan kakinya.

"Mau ke mana, hn?" suara itu bahkan terasa menggema di tengah malam yang masih senantiasa menampilkan warna dirinya yang gelap. Segelap tatapan pemuda yang tengah meraih dagu Hinata agar wajah si gadis mendongak. "Apa aku membuatmu takut?" bahkan tanpa permisi, pemuda itu menelusuri wajah Hinata dengan sentuhan ringan dari bibir tipisnya. Tak lupa hembusan nafasnya yang hangat turut andil.

Hinata meronta. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul tubuh bagian mana saja dari Sasuke yang bisa ia raih. Namun, tangan itu berhenti bergerak untuk menyerang. Bukan karena sang empunya berubah pikiran untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang dilakukan Sasuke. Namun karena sepasang tangan kekar yang menahannya.

Sasuke, menyeringai.

"L-lepaskan tanganku!" dengan brutal Hinata kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang masih berada dalam cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia justru merasa semakin tertarik dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis menolaknya. Biasanya para gadislah yang memburunya. Ternyata gadis di hadapannya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. "A-apa maumu! L-lepaskan t-tanganku!"

"Mauku?" Sasuke sengaja memasang wajah polosnya ketika bertanya demikian. Ia tersenyum seraya menampilkan senyum menawannya, "Mudah saja," tak lama senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai kejam namun mempesona. "Serahkan tubuhmu." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Kedua mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna.

"K-kau sakit!" bentak Hinata panik sembari terus meronta.

"Sssttt…!" Sasuke menarik paksa kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya hingga menyentuh dadanya, sedang jari telunjuk kanannya ia letakkan di atas permukaan bibir Hinata yang ranum, "kau mau ibumu mendengar permainan kita?" Tanya Sasuke—lagi-lagi—dengan wajah polos yang sengaja ia buat-buat. "Aa, atau kau sengaja melakukannya? Memamerkan kegiatan yang kita lakukan untuk membalas ibumu, begitu? Baiklah." kali ini Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau, bukan hanya sakit, tapi kau gila!" ungkapnya penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu dituntut karena memperkosa seorang gadis, bukan?"

"J-jangan macam-macam! A-atau a-aku—"

"Aku apa?" sela Sasuke, "berteriak maksudmu?" Sasuke mendengus geli, "lakukan saja kalau kau bisa." bola mata onyxnya menatap Hinata seolah menantang.

Plak!

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas yang dihembuskan dengan kasar.

"Kau milik ibuku! Setialah padanya!" bentak Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata sembari menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa panas berkat tamparan dari Hinata. Tatapannya berubah drastis. Tajam dan dingin. Hinata menelan ludah dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun, tidak juga dengan ibumu." Sasuke berujar. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang nampak pucat. "Sadarlah, ini bukan cerita dongeng. Ini dunia nyata. Dia membayarku untuk memuaskannya, bukan untuk setia padanya."

"S-setidaknya hargailah dia,"

"Untuk apa? Wanita lain pun bisa membayarku seperti ibumu, lalu aku juga harus setia pada mereka?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Membuat Hinata muak melihat tingkahnya yang menjengkelkan. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu malam ini." Seringaian Sasuke nampak lebih mengerikan.

"Keluar dari kamarku sek—hmp!"

Detik berikutnya tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Jelas, bibir itu terkunci oleh ciuman kasar dari Sasuke yang bergerak lebih cepat. Hinata meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, ia berusaha memukul pundak kiri Sasuke dan berniat menjauhkan tubuh pria itu. Namun, segera Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang hendak mendaratkan pukulan. Tetap saja Hinata tidak mau diam, ia terus bergerak berusaha melepaskan kuncian Sasuke pada bibirnya yang mulai terasa panas. Pemberontakan Hinata sedikit membuat Sasuke kerepotan, tapi tenaganya sebagai lelaki memang mendominasi. Merasa perlawanannya sia-sia, Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat yang dengan perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening dan hangat, mengaliri kedua pipinya yang—malam ini—tak dihiasi rona merah seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata menangis, namun ia justru tersenyum puas melihat itu. Permainan akan semakin menarik, pikirnya.

Tak puas dengan bibir, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Hinata yang tak tertutupi lapisan gaun tidurnya. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata mendorong bahu Sasuke dan mencengkramnya.

"L-lepaskan! K-kau tidak bisa melakukan i—mmp!" bahkan Sasuke tak membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan protesnya. Ia bekap mulut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur. "Hmmp! Mmpp!" Hinata tetap mengeluarkan suara berusaha membuat Sasuke menjauh dari lehernya. Namun dengan mudah tangan kiri Sasuke meredam semua suara yang ditimbulkan.

Sasuke sengaja menggoda Hinata dengan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher gadis itu, membuat tubuh Hinata bergerak brutal meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tangan kanan Sasuke mendekap tubuh Hinata dan menekan punggungnya agar tubuh si gadis semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sontak Hinata mencengkram lalu menarik kaus hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke sehingga pada bagian lehernya terlihat melar.

"Aromamu menarik." Komentar Sasuke ketika ia menghirup wangi leher Hinata yang putih dan jenjang. Yang terdengar dari mulut Hinata hanya "Hmp!" tanda bahwa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya di atas permukaan kulit leher Hinata. Bermain dengan gerakan sensual di sana. Seketika Hinata merasa merinding merasakan benda basah yang menggelitik lehernya.

Dan—lagi-lagi—Hinata hanya bisa menangis…

"Santai saja," Sasuke kembali bersuara. Kemudian menelusuri leher dan terus turun ke bawah secara perlahan. "Kau hanya tinggal menikmati dan biar aku yang bekerja, untukmu, aku tidak akan mengambil tarif bayaran."

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang didekapnya menegang setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Setelah itu, Hinata kembali berontak sambil terus terisak meski tak terdengar. Kedua kakinya telah diapit sempurna oleh kaki Sasuke, tubuhnya didekap erat oleh pemuda itu, tapi Hinata tidak mau menyerah. Tidak mau sama sekali.

Sasuke terus mendaratkan kecupan ringan sampai di atas dada Hinata yang masih aman di balik gaun tidurnya. Gumaman Hinata pun semakin mengencang di balik telapak tangan kiri Sasuke yang membekapnya. Namun Sasuke mengabaikan semua itu, ia terlanjur menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tubuh Hinata terlalu menggoda. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini dengan seorang 'gadis' yang benar-benar masih murni. Dan juga gadis itu adalah anak dari orang yang menyewanya. Tidakkah ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan? Dan, ah bukankah kebetulan yang menyenangkan—tinggal satu atap.

Benar-benar bonus.

_Two in one._

Sasuke mungkin memang brengsek.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Bahkan air mata Hinata yang sudah menganak sungai sama sekali tak mampu membuat Sasuke mengentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Pada mulanya, Sasuke memang hanya ingin menggoda Hinata, berhubung tadi pagi gadis itu telah mengerjainya. Namun, semuanya berada di luar kendali ketika kulit Hinata yang tanpa noda bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke yang sedikit kasar khas pria.

Malam yang dingin nan sunyi menjadi pengantar kesadaran Sasuke yang mulai menghilang. Tangannya yang terampil tak hanya sekedar mengelus punggung Hinata yang terasa bergetar, namun perlahan mencari celah dari gaun tidur Hinata yang tak berdosa.

Hinata terkesiap.

Kontak kulit antara Sasuke dan Hinata terjadi. Jemarinya yang piawai, membelai pengekang bra Hinata yang terikat kuat. Pemberontakan Hinata tak berakhir sampai di situ, apalagi ketika bibir sang pemuda Uchiha menulusuri bentuk rahang sang gadis incaran. Mencoba meraih sesuatu yang merah menggoda.

Keselamatan.

Permohonan itu yang Hinata serukan dalam hatinya yang sesak.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Pasrah jika bibir sang pemuda raven itu bergesekkan dengan bibirnya.

Ia takut.

"Sasuke."

Sial!

Suara khas seorang wanita mengiterupsi kegiatan yang tengah menjadi kesenangan Sasuke. Di tengah malam seperti ini seruan seperti itu sangatlah nyaring. Memecah suasana mencekam bagi Hinata yang kini melemas, deru nafas yang tersenggal, dan matanya yang basah karena air mata.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata yang masih terlihat tertekan seraya berdecak kesal. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hinata. Ia usap belahan bibir merahnya yang sedikit basah dengan ibu jari.

"Untuk saat ini, sampai di sini dulu." Ia berujar dengan santainya. Puas, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar beraroma lembut lavender.

Menyisakan Hinata yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Tangan putihnya yang bergetar mencengkram erat lapisan kain bagian dadanya dengan takut hingga kusut. Sekusut keadaannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Tsunade dan Sasuke di luar tentang pertanyaan Tsunade mengenai keberadaan Sasuke yang tak sempat ia temukan sebelumnya. Satu yang Hinata ketahui, Sasuke … pandai berbohong.

Selanjutnya yang Hinata rasakan … lelah.

Bibirnya bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Jiwanya ketakutan.

Kini kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan kakinya yang terlipat, di atas lantai berkeramik putih yang memantulkan refleksi bayangannya meski samar. Menemani isakannya yang lirih memilukan.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang dingin, Hinata menemukan dirinya tergeletak di lantai keramik yang tak menyalurkan kehangatan. Benang-benang cahaya yang menerobos ventilasi kamar berhasil membangunkannya dari rasa lelah sehabis menangis.

Ia berkaca pada cermin di atas meja rias. Matanya sedikit sembab, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Kemudian Hinata beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mulai bersiap ke sekolah.

Setelah turun ke lantai satu, tak satu pun orang yang ia temui. Entah itu Sasuke maupun ibunya, Tsunade. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memang benar-benar sudah terbiasa.

Dan ia berangkat tanpa salam pengantar.

Sesampainya di kelas, seperti biasa Hinata disambut oleh kedua teman baiknya yang cantik. Ino dan Sakura. Meski pada awalnya tatapan mereka menyelidik ketika mendapati Hinata memasuki kelas, namun melihat keadaan Hinata yang kurang prima membuat kedua gadis cantik itu memilih menelan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas.

"_Ohayou, _Hinata," si gadis pirang membuka percakapan dengan salam ceria di pagi hari.

"_Ohayou,_" bahkan di pagi secerah hari ini, suara Hinata terdengar lebih lirih. Terkesan berbisik.

Hinata akhirnya menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang telah ia tempati hampir setahun ini.

"Eh, Hinata, kau … baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu. Takut jika pertanyaannya malah memperburuk suasana.

Ino dan Sakura semakin merasa cemas ketika Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang lemah. Keduanya saling melempar pandang, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Menghargai diri Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Jika ada yang mau kau ceritakan pada kami, katakan saja Hinata. Kami siap mendengarkan." Ino berujar dengan bijak, diperkuat dengan anggukkan pasti dari Sakura.

Dan Hinata kembali tersenyum…

Yang lebih ikhlas.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawanya!" memecah kedamaian senja, Tsunade meluapkan emosi pada lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon.

"Aku yang mengurusnya selama ini! Jangan seenaknya mengambil dia dariku! Dasar kau brengsek!" bunyi gemerutuk gigi yang bergesekkan terdengar dari Tsunade yang menahan amarah, "Urus saja wanita jalang yang kau pilih!" rahangnya mengeras, "Dia anakku!" tangan kanannya yang bebas berhasil menggebrak meja kayu cokelat yang tak tahu apa-apa, seiring dengan suaranya yang membahana karena emosi.

"Heh," Tsunade tertawa sinis ketika menyimak penjelasan di ujung telepon, "Tau apa kau, HAH!" dan emosinya kembali memuncak. "Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau perhatian padanya! Kamana saja kau selama ini, hah?" lalu ia merendahkan suaranya dengan disertai air muka yang datar, "Dia tidak butuh Ayah sepertimu."

Trek.

Dan sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak dengan sedikit bunyi bantingan gagang telepon dari tangan berkuku panjang nan terawat Tsunade.

Dalam posisi berdiri, Tsunade berbalik membelakangi meja yang terdapat sebuah telepon yang ia gunakan tadi. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas meja. Telapak tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah dengan frustasi. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk perutnya sendiri. Melindunginya, dari luka.

Tes…

Bahunya berguncang…

Bergetar.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya—setelah perceraian, Tsunade…

Menangis.

.

.

.

Sesaat Sasuke memasuki pintu rumah, ia sempat bingung melihat banyak sepatu yang tersimpan rapi di rak yang berada di samping pintu utama—pintu masuk. Suara kikikkan tawa terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:46. Penasaran, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya seraya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berbelok ke kiri dari arah pintu masuk untuk sampai di sana. Sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan sepatu hitamnya di rak yang sama.

Suara tawa yang Sasuke dengar langsung terhenti ketika sosoknya tertangkap oleh empat pasang mata berbeda warna.

Dan Sasuke baru mengerti, ternyata mereka tak lain adalah anak-anak sekolahan yang dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah teman Hinata. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dilihat dari sisa-sisa _snack_ yang ada di atas meja, sepertinya mereka sudah lama berada di sini.

Namun tak lama, tatapan Sasuke berubah. Memandang angkuh pada satu-satunya anak laki-laki di antara tiga gadis yang salah satunya adalah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam keresahan yang menyergap. Sejak awal ia memang merasa cemas ketika Sakura, Ino dan Naruto memaksa untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dalam pelajaran Pengetahuan Alam di rumahnya. Inilah yang ia khawatirkan.

Mereka mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

Katanya, mereka ingin mengetahui rumah Hinata karena gadis itu tak pernah mengajak mereka untuk sekedar berkunjung ke rumahnya. Untung saja ibunya tak ada di rumah untuk saat ini, sehingga mereka tak perlu tahu keretakan dalam keluarganya yang terkubur rapi di dalam rumah besar nan megah ini.

"A-ano, t-tadi sudah sampai m-mana?" Hinata mengalihkan perhatian ketiga temannya; Sakura, Ino dan Naruto.

Sesuai keinginan, mereka tersentak dari lamunan—yang semula menatap Sasuke meski terlihat tidak ramah.

"Ah! Iya, aku sampai lupa. Kita kerjakan lagi ya, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto adalah orang yang pertama kali membuka suara dengan volume yang tinggi dan bersemangat. Dengan cerianya ia tersenyum sembari mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk kembali mengerjakan soal.

Dan Hinata … merona. Tentu saja!

Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa sang gadis Hyuuga menyukai pemuda pirang yang ceria itu. Namun memang Naruto bisa dibilang lelaki yang tak peka. Dan Hinata tak berani mengambil langkah.

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya menyusul Naruto dan Hinata. Nampaknya mereka mulai terbangun dari khayalan.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sebenarnya yang membuat ia terpaku di sana karena melihat Hinata—yang ia pikir gadis yang tak bisa dekat dengan lelaki—justru terlihat dekat dengan pemuda beriris safir itu. Sasuke berbalik seraya mendengus. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan tangannya terkepal. Sasuke merasa, ia tak suka pada anak laki-laki pirang itu.

Pertama lihat saja sudah membuatnya muak!

Ck.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Ino dengan semangat langsung menyerbu mendekati Hinata yang asik mengerjakan tugas dengan Naruto. Sakura pun ikut dengan antusias.

"Ne, Hinata, yang tadi itu siapa?" Ino bertanya dengan semangatnya. Wajahnya terlihat merona, sama seperti Sakura.

"D-dia … i-itu—"

"Dia bukan bukan pacarmu 'kan?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Dan lavender Hinata membulat. "Bukan!" demi Tuhan! Hinata tak pernah menginginkannya. Memikirkannya saja ia tak mau.

"Lalu?"

"D-dia …" lirihnya, "saudara jauh." Dusta!

"Aaah, syukurlah," Ino terlihat bahagia, kedua tangannya bertaut di depan dada, "Dia itu tampan sekali,"

"Iya, benar!" Sakura menimpali dengan wajah merona. "Pasti senang ya punya saudara setampan dia."

Tidak!

Aku—tidak bahagia, Sakura…

Hinata tertekan, di balik wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan dalam tundukkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini bicara apa? Ayo kerjakan tugas lagi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Naruto yang tampak bingung hanya protes sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

Dan mereka kembali fokus.

.

.

.

Pintu bercat cokelat tua menjadi sasaran empuk untuk Sasuke banting hingga menimbulkan debaman yang keras. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidur, lalu melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dengan kasar.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur hingga tubuhnya sedikit memantul karena keelastisan ranjangnya yang empuk. Sepulang dari kuliahnya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia pijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan dari hidung—sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Drrt…drrt…

Gerakannya terhenti dan beralih untuk meraik sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam celana jeans biru tuanya.

"Hn?" lalu Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan dari keningnya, "kapan?" ia langsung duduk di tepi ranjang dan terus menyimak penjelasan dari orang di telepon sana. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Ia tutup teleponnya dan tersenyum seraya beranjak.

Sasuke mengambil kaca mata hitam dari dalam laci meja yang ia gunakan untuk belajar. Kemudian ia buka lemari berdaun pintu dua untuk mencari jaket hitamnya. Setelah mendapatkan itu, Sasuke mengganti kaus hitamnya dengan kaus berwarna putih. Sedangkan jeans yang ia pakai tak ia ganti.

Dan tak perlu diragukan, ia terlihat lebih tampan dan gagah.

Kaca mata hitam yang membingkai sepasang bola mata onyx yang hitam cemerlang. Jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya yang proposional, semua terasa pas untuknya.

Ketika ia melewati ruang tamu, Sasuke masih melihat teman-teman Hinata berada di sana dan menengok ke arahnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh melewati mereka semua yang memperhatikannya. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Sampai di dalam klub, kerlingan mata nakal nan manja menjamunya bertubi-tubi. Memanggil nama sang Uchiha dengan nada erotis yang menggoda. Sentuhan-sentuhan jari lentik dari para gadis kesepian adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis ketika melewati semuanya. Lautan manusia yang tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang menghentak tak menutupi jalannya dari sahabat yang telah menunggu.

"Kau terlambat lima menit," Gaara membuka suara dengan cuek sembari menghisap sebatang nikotin yang ia nyalakan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan seraya tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Gaara yang mulai menghembuskan asap dari sebatang rokok. Sasuke melepas kaca matanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kaca yang terlihat hitam.

"Mana wanitanya?" Sasuke bertanya, lalu memesan minuman pada seorang wanita seksi yang adalah seorang pelayan.

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menjentikkan jari agar abu rokoknya jatuh dalam sebuah asbak. Kemeja hitamnya semakin membuat Gaara terlihat lebih gelap meski kulitnya putih. "Tunggu sebentar lagi," dan Gaara kembali duduk menyender. Tak lama minuman yang Sasuke pesan sudah datang. Seteguk airnya sudah masuk membasahi tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Berapa bayaran yang akan kita terima?" Sasuke kembali bertanya setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Yang kutahu dari Boss, nominalnya cukup besar." Jawab Gaara.

"Heh, semakin banyak wanita kesepian."

"Keuntungan untuk kita," Gaara berujar santai.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kalimat Gaara, "Kau benar-benar brengsek,"

Gaara pun melirik Sasuke dengan seringainya yang seksi. "Kau dan aku jika tidak brengsek, takkan hidup cukup seperti sekarang." Gaara kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mematikan rokoknya. "Dia sudah datang." Lalu Gaara bangkit berdiri di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga ikut berdiri sembari membenarkan jaketnya yang agak kusut.

Namun, ketika pandangannya melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang keunguan, matanya yang berwarna gelap, bibir tipisnya yang tersapu gincu merah, dan pakaiannya yang menggoda…Sasuke membeku dengan onyx melebar dan nafas yang tercekat.

Wanita itu…

Dan seketika onyx Sasuke kembali menampilkan luka dalam kebisuan. Dingin dan tajam.

"Hai…"

.

.

**t.b.c**

**A/N: **Tidaaakk! Jangan Sasuke! Inget Hinata di rumah! Jangan mau ama tuh cewek TTATT…bagaimana chap 3? Semoga lebih baik ya dari chap kemarin yang aneh ==a romancenya dikit? Sabar aja ya :3 ayooo siapa ya tuh cewek XD #abaikan—ga penting. Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet #plak! Han lagi kepikiran untuk buat fic GaaHina nih soalnya(?) XD Sebelum puasa nih mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir batin sama readers ^^hehe semoga puasanya lancar ya XD

Ah dan terima kasih juga sama temen2 yg udah ngingetin/neror(?) XD buat apdet, di dumay atau di duta wkwkwk #abaikan—lagi. Kalau belum jelas, di sini Sasuke baru sekedar pervert sama Hinata, maklumlah namanya juga … uhuk— XD

**Rqm3490**: yap seperti yang sudah kamu tebak :D arigatou sudah RnR.

**Suzu Aizawa**: itu Sasuke XD em, ada mungkin bukan membantu tapi sedikit meringankan. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**hyuuchiha prinka**: hahaha agak maksa tapi emang bener sasu XD gimana UAS nya sukses? Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Lollytha-chan**: oke ini kelanjutannya, arigatou sudah RnR. XD

**RK-Hime**: gimana UN nya, sukses 'kan? Haha iya sasu tapi ngga ngerape tuh :p arigatou sudah RnR.

**Mamoka**: aaaa terima kasih untuk doanya. Haha iya yah chap kemaren aneh XD cowok yg jadi sandaran hinata dtg di chap 5 :p arigatou sudah RnR.

**Musume**: aaa aku ga nyiksa kok XD salahkan itu tbc *nunjuk tulisan tbc* Han juga suka lho kalau Hina ada disiksa batin ky gitu (OwO)bb haha ga dirape tuh, arigatou sudah RnR.

**Emma Winter**: itu Sasuke. Hehe iya nih chap kemaren emg aneh XD romance mereka tuh masih jauh (untuk yang bener-bener romance :3) nah ini dia kelanjutannya. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**sasuhina-caem**: haha iya emang sasuke XD iya yah chap kemaren agak aneh gimanaaa gitu. Oke, arigatou sudah RnR.

**Moku-chan**: Han ga lupa sama rikuesnya kalau emg Moku rikues :3 wkwk ya kadang Han juga suka Hina yang disiksa XD #plak. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Sugar Princess71**: makasih untuk semangatnya XD ada alasannya kok Hinata ga ikut di Suna, hehe semoga chap ini lebih panjang. Tak perlu panggil senpai begitulah XD arigatou sudah RnR.

**SS**: ga perlu minta maaf segitunya, Han ga anggep ini flame, justru jadi pembelajaran yang Han ulik terus XD semoga chap ini lebih baik lagi *keringet dingin* Han sempet nyangka emg SasuSaku lho hehe ^^v arigatou sudah RnR.

**Kertas Biru**: *pundung* kenapa lupa ripiu? #plak, kidding hehe makasih untuk doanya. Haha pindah jangan yaaa :p arigatou sudah RnR.

**Uchiha Fanny-chan**: hehe maaf apdetnya lebih ngaret XD Hinata emg harus hebat dong kaya yang buatnya *dicekek berjamaah* arigatou sudah RnR.

**lavender hime chan**: gimana UAS nya? Emang si Sasu yang masuk kok haha tapi ga dirape ==a mungkin hinata kesel jadi ngajak perang XD arigatou sudah RnR.

**TSUBASA LI**: ada alasan kenapa Hinata ga tinggal sama Hiashi nanti dibahas, tsunade bukan benci Cuma ya agak bermasalah gitu nanti juga dibahas, kenapa ga kabur? Ada hubungannya sama tsunade, akan diusahakan memperjelas karakter sasu XD arigatou sudah RnR.

**Uchiha**: semoga romance kali ini berkembang ya maaf apdetnya agak ngaret XD #agak lo bilang? #plak. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Himetarou Ai**: sasuke disini belum ada perasaan gimana2 baru sekedar tertarik sama err…tubuhnya ==a maklum namanya juga 'Teme' semoga puas sama chap ini, arigatou sudah RnR.

**Hanazono Suzumiya**: ini dia lanjutannya, haha salahkanlah tbc nya jangan Han XD #plak, maaf ya apdet ngaret, arigatou sudah RnR.

**Yukio Hisa**: hehe ada alasannya kok nanti dijelaskan XD ada kok yang tau, tapi bukan temennya. Jangan digigit, kasian… XD Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Rosecchi**: wkwkwk ayo ketawa bersama(?) untuk disini namanya juga uhukgigolouhuk masa si sasu mau pilih2 XD Han juga jadi ga rela #plakplokplak. Sejak kapan manggil senpai? XD arigatou sudah RnR.

**Mrs. X**: semoga chap ini lebih greget lagi ya :3 maaf apdetnya ngaret. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: ga apa2 yang penting review haha XD kenapa ga bilang dan ga tinggal sama Hiashi ada alasannya kok hehe nanti dibahas kak, arigatou sudah RnR.

**Michiru Okazaki**: ini sudah apdet, arigatou sudah RnR.

**SparKyuHae elFISSEV**: bah! Akhirnya dkw review,eh? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Chap kali ini? Jangan bilang I piktor kalau sendirinya ge sama! XD haha makasih yaw udh review. Review lagi! #ngasah golok.

**N**: Han juga ga terlalu suka kok sasutsunade, mereka Cuma sekilas sbg pelengkap aja :3 semoga pada sukses ya XD arigatou sudah RnR.

**Niwa**: tenang…tenang…tenang.. XD itu emang sasu tapi ngga ngerape atau…ya begitulah. Ini kelanjutannya semoga puas :3 arigatou sudah RnR.

**Daisuke**: aaaa makasih udh setia menunggu XD *hug* #plak, bagaimana? Chap ini udh berkembang belom romancenya? :3 arigatou sudah RnR.

**ve Degirl**: ini sudah apdet, seleranya sama ya Han juga suka yang konflik berat dan ribet hehe. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: *ikut tabok2an* XD Han aja ikutan dagdigdug #eh? Semoga masih menegangkan yaw. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**Guest**: udah..udah..udah.. XD ini apdetnya, arigatou sudah RnR.

**hyun young**: hehe maaf nunggu lama, ini apdetnya XD tau tuh gara-gara sasu sama tsunade kasiankan Hinata #dicekek. Arigatou sudah RnR.

**I-My-Me**: aaaa makasih banyaaak XD ini apdetannya, arigatou sudah RnR.

**Thanks for reading…**

(Mohon MAAf bila ada kesalahan nama)

**REVIEW? :'D**

**.**

**.**


	4. Wound

_Malam._

_Di awal bulan Desember. Musim dingin terasa hangat, di malam pertama turunnya salju. Perapian merambatkan hangat api ke seisi rumah. Empat orang bercengkrama bersama dalam ikatan keluarga. Semua berjalan seperti biasa dan normal. Salju tetap putih, rumah tetap nyaman, aroma khas kue jahe, dan Ibu._

_Tidak sampai seminggu, segalanya berubah. Yang kutahu, hanya ada duka dan air mata._

"_Ke mari, Sasuke. Lihat, Ibu membuatkanmu syal rajutan."_

_Yang kucium bau anyir dan karat besi saat Ibu membelai pipiku yang lembab._

"_Kau begitu mirip dengan Ibu, Sasuke." Aku menatapnya. Mataku melebar. Mulutku bergetar menganga. "Ibu menyayangimu."_

_Namun, yang kurasakan adalah ketakutan…_

.

.

* * *

**Standard ****WARNING**** applied.**

**AU/Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre**

**Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance**

**.**

**Special thanks:**

**Moku-chan,Hyou Hyouichiffer,Suzu aizawa,Evil,Mamoka,demikoo,Angin malam,Lollytha-chan,darky,Uchiyuu Akira,Miya-hime Nakashinki,Hiname Titania,Guest,Rosecchi, ,Kertas Biru,IndigOnyx,astiamorichan,Zaoldyeck13,guest Y.H,SSasuke 23,Uchiha,Hanazono Suzumiya,Himeka Kyousuke,Uchiha Fanny-chan,Lovelove Sasuhina,Arisa,Misaki Sakara ,musume,Sparkyu elFISSEV,uchiha niwa,Reader,Uchiha Lavender,Konoha Girls,Ryuusuke,daisuke,gue Hn.**

(maaf bila ada kesalan nama)

**.**

_**Italic **_**for flashback**

**.**

* * *

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan berkenalan. Gaara sendiri sudah memulai aksinya dengan menampilkan senyum maut andalannya sebagai pembuka. Seperti biasa.

Wanita itu merespon Gaara dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya untuk pertama kali pada kliennya. Tak ambil pusing, Gaara segera mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sudah memesan satu kamar di lantai dua, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Wanita itu bersuara.

"Aku ikut saja." Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke atas saja."

Kemudian Gaara mulai melangkah mendahului si wanita dengan Sasuke yang berjalan paling belakang. Kedua tangannya bersarang nyaman di saku jaket hitamnya. Tak seorang pun tahu bagaimana tatapan Sasuke malam itu.

.

.

.

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata termangu di sofa. Ia lirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Ibunya belum juga pulang, begitu pula dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Bukan karena peduli, hanya heran saja mereka sama-sama belum pulang. Ah, atau mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua? Pemikiran ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata akan tetap menunggu kepulangan Tsunade, dan memastikan bahwa ibunya itu pulang dalam keadaan baik.

Merasa pegal, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Tak lama rasa kantuk mulai menyergapnya untuk segera memejamkan mata. Belum sampai kelopak matanya merapat sempurna, suara deru mesin terdengar garang di luar rumah. Sontak Hinata pun tersentak, dan seketika bangkit dari duduknya.

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukkan yang kacau mengiringi racauan tak jelas dari suara yang amat Hinata kenal.

"Hei! Buka pintunya! Apa kau tuli HAH!"

Hinata langsung berlari membukakan pintu untuk Ibunya. Ia putar kunci berwarna perak, dan meraih kenop lalu memutarnya. Baru saja pintu terbuka, tubuh Tsunade langsung limbung ke arah Hinata—membuat puterinya itu nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

Wajah wanita itu terlihat memerah.

Tsunade mabuk.

Memang bukan pemandangan yang aneh. Ibunya ini kerap kali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyetir mobilnya seorang diri.

"Kenapa buka pintu saja lama sekali!" bentak Tsunade, berusaha melepas rengkuhan Hinata pada tubuhnya. Namun Hinata tetap memegangi tubuh ibunya yang begitu payah hanya untuk sekedar berdiri tegak. "Dasar pemalas!" jari telunjuk Tsunade kemudian menekan kening Hinata—membuat kepala puterinya sedikit tersentak ke belakang.

Tsunade berusaha berjalan meski terseok-seok. Hinata tak membiarkannya, ia memapah langkah berat Tsunade meski pandangannya memburam.

"Semua laki-laki memang brengsek," kemudian Tsunade terkikik sendiri karena perkataannya. Hinata tak menggubris. "Mereka seenaknya saja. Mereka tak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya melahirkan, lalu—" perkataannya tersela oleh cegukkan, "lalu, dengan mudahnya mencampakkan wanita." Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah, marah. Hinata rasanya mulai mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Tsunade…

Dirinya sendiri.

Hinata dan Tsunade berusaha menapaki anak tangga pertama.

"Si brengsek itu," Tsunade mulai menggeram, "takkan bisa seenaknya mengambil sesuatu dariku." Dan Tsunade kembali tertawa, entahlah.

Hinata menoleh, mendapati Tsunade yang masih tertawa di antara langkahnya yang kacau.

Siapa?

Siapa yang akan mengambil apa?

Kening Hinata sedikit bertaut. Bibirnya yang sunyi mulai bergetar dengan perlahan.

Tes…

Hinata membuang pandangannya ke arah kiri, lalu memandang ke atas, dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali—berusaha meredakan gelombang air mata.

Pintu berdaun dua kamar Tsunade terbuka ketika Hinata memutar kenopnya yang bundar. Tsunade yang mabuk, tak peduli, dan tetap meracau semaunya diselingi cekikikkan atau cegukkan di antara kata-kata yang mewakili emosinya.

Direbahkannya tubuh wanita paruh baya itu dengan perlahan. Diselimutinya tubuh sang ibu yang dikelilingi bau alkohol dan asap rokok dengan kain tebal sewarna jingga. Dinyalakannya lampu yang berada di atas nakas di samping kasur—yang membuat ruangan beraroma parfum mewah itu sedikit bercahaya—menunjukkan warna kamar Tsunade yang dilapisi cat berwarna krem.

Setelahnya, Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya. Duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang, searah dengan posisi kepala ibunya.

Ditatapnya wajah Tsunade yang mulai terlelap, meski tubuhnya sesekali masih menggeliat tak nyaman.

Air matanya datang bagai gelombang ombak.

Tangannya yang gemetar, terulur untuk membelai helaian pirang mahkota ibunya. Belum sampai telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut surainya, pertahanan gadis itu runtuh.

Tangisnya pecah sebelum hal yang hendak ia raih tercapai. Tangannya yang mengambang justru menutupi wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata.

"A-aku akan mengambil air." Ucapnya yang ia sendiri yakin Tsunade tak mendengarnya. Ia hendak berbalik arah dan berdiri.

Grep.

"Jangan pergi."

Manik lavendernya melebar lalu menoleh. Pergelangan tangannya sedikit terasa nyeri. Ketika Hinata melihat sesuatu yang menghentikan langkahnya, maka yang terlihat adalah sebuah tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Terlalu erat, sampai kuku ibunya yang panjang sedikit menancap di lapisan kulit luarnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Hinata."

Deg…

Dan Hinata jatuh bersimpuh tepat di hadapan Tsunade. Kakinya lemas dan mati rasa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan sepasang lavender yang melebar dan tak berkedip. Segala yang ada terasa tak bernyawa.

Hatinya bergetar hebat ketika ia melihat sepasang iris sewarna madu digenangi air. Air mata…

Hinata tak bergeming ketika Tsunade mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu, 'kan?"

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Gelengan pertama lemah, namun gelengan selanjutnya semakin kuat dan yakin. "T-tidak."

Dan Tsunade menarik puterinya dalam pelukan yang selama ini kosong. Berhasil mengisi hatinya dengan kehangatan yang lama ia lewatkan.

Dan… dan Hinata hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua kelereng mutiaranya.

"Aku," Tsunade ingin mencoba bicara, "Ayahmu tidak akan bisa mengambilmu dariku!" pelukannya yang mengerat melilit tubuh Hinata yang gemetar. "Tidak, sampai aku mati." Perlahan kedua tangan Hinata memeluk tubuh Ibunya. Tsunade dapat merasakan kehangatan yang datang di balik punggungnya. "Aku… aku tidak bisa," katanya lagi. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar lagi. Aku… aku…" dan tangisnya pecah… wajahnya yang menyedihkan ia sembunyikan di sela leher puterinya.

"Ibu adalah sumber ketenangan dalam setiap gundahku," Hinata mulai menyuarakan suaranya meski serak. Tapi ia tetap ingin bicara, "apapun yang telah Ibu lakukan, aku tak memiliki hak untuk membenci. Kebencian takkan pernah pantas untuk menyaingi apa yang telah Ibu lakukan untukku."

"Maaf," Tsunade berkata. "Maaf, Hinata," dan kata-katanya semakin lama semakin mencerca. Seolah tak akan ada kesempatan yang menaunginya.

"T-tidak." Sergah Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah Tsunade, "Tidak ada yang salah, aku mengerti, aku mengerti."

Tsunade mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata, kepalanya tertunduk, matanya terpejam, dan alisnya hampir bertaut. "Aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu, maafkan Ibumu ini." Kepala Tsunade terangkat, menatap wajah sendu puterinya dengan matanya yang bersimbah air mata.

Hinata tak peduli. Apakah Tsunade mengatakannya karena pengaruh alkohol atau bukan, yang jelas, tak ada yang membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Dan mereka kembali berpelukan…

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar, mereka bertiga; Gaara, wanita itu, dan Sasuke berhenti sebentar.

"Ah, kalian duluan saja." Kata Gaara. Karena mendapat tatapan bingung, Gaara melanjutkan, "Aku lupa membawa pengaman. Jadi aku akan mengambilnya dulu." Setelah wanita itu mengerti, Gaara melenggang pergi. Wanita itu langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah mencoba mengajak Sasuke yang masih setia menunduk misterius. Setelah wanita itu masuk, barulah…

Sasuke menyeringai di balik tundukkannya. Setelah itu, barulah ia angkat wajahnya dengan seringai iblis—bukan seringai menggoda—yang terlukis jelas.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah wanita dengan surai ungu sebahu yang tengah memunggunginya—terlihat sedang menanggalkan busananya satu per satu.

Trek.

Dan pintu pun terkunci…

"Ah, kau masuk." Setelah berkata demikian, ia memunggungi Sasuke lagi—melanjutkan membuka pakaian selanjutnya. Seringai setan masih tak lepas dari bibirnya yang tipis ketika ia meraih kedua bahu wanita itu—dari belakang— dan berhenti di lengan atasnya. Dibalikkannya tubuh sang wanita yang bagian atas tubuhnya hanya tersisa bra hitam.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar, ya?" wanita itu tersenyum, dan Sasuke tak menggubris. "Okay, kita mulai saja tanpa menunggu teman merahmu." Ujarnya. Salah satu tangannya mulai merambat ke arah tengkuk Sasuke—berniat untuk menarik dan mencium bibir sang Uchiha.

Brakk!

"Ukh!" ia meringis. "Apa yang ka—"

Grep.

Belum sempat wanita itu protes, Sasuke sudah mencengkram erat rahangnya, mendorong tubuh molek itu sampai membentur kerasnya dinding. Menarik dagunya, dan memaksa wajahnya yang cantik menengadah hingga wanita tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Nyonya Yuugao." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kanan wanita yang kini membelalakkan mata. Suara dan deru napas Sasuke yang menghampiri inderanya sukses membuat tubuh wanita bernama Yuugao itu merinding dan membeku.

"A-apa ma—Umh!"

Sasuke tambah mencengkram dan mendesak rahang Yuugao ke atas. "Kenapa? Kau kaget atau lupa?" bisik Sasuke lagi—masih dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"H-hentikan! Ukh!" Yuugao merasa sesak dan kekurangan napas. Kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menyakiti rahangnya. "S-Sasu—"

"U-chi-ha Sasuke." Tukas Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Uchiha?" lirih Yuugao, "Kau…?"

"Kenapa? Baru ingat, eh?" Sasuke menatap penuh ejekan. "Setelah menghancurkan keluargaku, sekarang kau beralih pada laki-laki seperti kami?" tak mendapat respon—karena Yuugao masih terlihat _shock_—Sasuke mendengus geli. "Benar-benar murahan." Hardiknya tepat di depan wajah Yuugao hingga jaraknya hanya sehelai kertas.

"Kau… l-lepaskan aku!" Yuugao meronta, namun nihil.

"Bukankah kau menyewaku? Ah, baiklah. Aku seorang profesional, kita lakukan saja."

"T-tidak, jangan—!"

Sasuke membungkam bibir merah Yuugao dengan ganas dan kasar dalam sebuah ciuman. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur meremas dada Yuugao yang bersarang aman di balik bra-nya yang masih terkunci. Yuugao yang panik hanya menghentakkan kakinya ketika Sasuke meremasnya dengan kencang tanpa rasa kasihan. Jika saja bibirnya tak sedang dikunci ciuman, pastilah wanita itu akan menjerit kesakitan.

Tak lama Sasuke menurunkan tali bra yang bertengger di masing-masing pundak Yuugao. Bibirnya yang puas turun menggigit leher jenjang Yuugao yang bersih. Setiap pergerakannya, terasa memaksa dan tergesa-gesa dengan geraman amarah yang terdengar jelas.

"AKH!" pekik Yuugao, "pelecehan! I-ini pelecehan!"

"Pelecehan?" Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau pikir ini pelecehan? Siapa yang akan percaya? Dengan fakta bahwa kau sedang berada satu kamar dengan seorang lelaki bayaran di klub malam!" napas Sasuke tersenggal karena emosi.

"Apa maumu s-sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghancurkan keluargamu! Saat itu khilaf!" suara Yuugao meninggi, dan napasnya tercekat. "Aku juga prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa keluargamu." Lirihnya.

"Omong kosong!" sentak Sasuke. "Wanita sepertimu tak punya hati! Memuakkan!" Sasuke meluapkan semua yang ia pendam.

"L-lalu kau mau apa dariku? Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" bentak Yuugao frustasi, matanya mulai berair.

"Lakukan semua yang aku perintahkan—sebagai balasan atas semua yang kaulakukan. Untuk saat ini, enyahlah-dari-hadapanku!" dihentakkannya tangan yang semula mencengkram rahang Yuugao—hingga kepala wanita itu sedikit membentur tembok. Setelah itu dengan terburu-buru dan gemetar, Yuugao memunguti pakaiannya yang teronggok di lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mencengkram rambutnya.

Di luar kamar, Gaara yang semula berniat masuk mengurungkan niatnya mendapati pintu yang terkunci. Akhinya ia berbalik arah.

"Sepertinya Sasuke ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri." Gaara mengedikkan bahu dan mulai beranjak. "Ya sudah, nanti minta ditraktir saja." Dan Gaara beranjak pergi dengan sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar Tsunade dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Matanya yang sembab adalah bukti kebahagiaannya yang mengalir dengan air mata.

Setelah memastikan Tsunade kembali terlelap, Hinata memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur mengambilkan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Tsunade yang terasa lengket. Senyum selalu terpatri di parasnya yang cantik—meski terhalangi kondisi wajah sehabis menangis.

Ia isi sebuah baskom dengan air hangat. Hinata dengan senang hati akan merawat ibunya yang mabuk—terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka tadi.

Deg…

Glek!

Dengan gerakan perlahan, diliriknya sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Lengan yang kuat dan kekar. Lagi, Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Serasa tenggorokannya tersendat batu.

"Seperti biasa," katanya. "Wangi. Aroma yang menarik." Komentarnya. "Kau lupa menutup pintu." Lagi-lagi bau alkohol yang tercium. Kenapa banyak orang yang begitu menikmati minuman yang bahkan aromanya saja menyengat dan terasa menusuk hidung?

"J-jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" Hinata menepis lengan yang tak lain adalah lengan Sasuke. Akan seberapa sering pun Sasuke menyentuhnya, maka Hinata tidak akan menyerah untuk menolaknya.

"Hm…" Sasuke justru tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu bahwa rontaanmu tak berarti apa-apa padaku, tapi kau begitu keras kepala." Lanjutnya. Dibalikkannya tubuh Hinata yang menegang dengan sedikit paksaan. Ketika helaian indigo sang gadis menyapu wajahnya ketika berbalik, sesaat emosi Sasuke memuncak. Yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya langsung tertuju pada wanita yang baru ditemuinya tadi, Yuugao.

Namun ketika _onyx-_nya menatap langsung sepasang lavender yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takut, emosinya yang siap meledak luluh lantah. _Onyx-_nya melembut dan rapuh. Terbawa suasana, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan perlahan menutup mata.

Hinata yang menyadari apa yang hendak terjadi bersikap siaga dan menahan dada Sasuke yang semakin merapat. Hampir Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, namun sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya—hingga bibir mereka tak berhasil bertemu.

"Sss…" Sasuke mendesis kesal. Dipaksanya wajah Hinata agar menghadap ke arahnya dengan menarik dagunya dan menahan rahangnya—sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Yuugao.

"Uh! K-kau mabuk—Umh!"

Lagi, Sasuke kembali menguasai bibir Hinata yang baru saja memamerkan senyum. Seperti sebelumnya, Hinata meronta hebat meski kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mencekal pergelangannya. Semua anggota tubuhnya ia gerakkan untuk menghalau semua yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke menggeram disela ciumannya yang menuntut.

"Tsk! Menyusahkan! Kenapa kau selalu tak bisa diam, hah!"

"A-ah, t-tanganku!" Hinata semakin takut ketika Sasuke menariknya menaiki tangga. Yang menjadi masalah utama adalah kesadaran pemuda itu. Ini gawat. Jika dalam keadaan normal saja Sasuke bisa bertindak tidak sopan, apalagi kalau pemuda itu di bawah pengaruh alkohol?

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke menyeretnya memasuki ruang pribadi Sasuke; kamarnya.

"J-jangan macam-macam!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan. "A-aku serius!" bentak Hinata

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan rapatnya.

Dihempaskannya tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjangnya yang sepi.

"T-tunggu! A-apa yang mau kaulakukan!" pikiran Hinata kalang kabut. Dengan cepat Hinata beringsut menjauh.

"Aku muak dengan wanita yang berlaga suci sepertimu!" ujar Sasuke. Perlahan ia turunkan resleting jaketnya, ia tanggalkan kaus hitamnya, dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Dengan seringainya Sasuke merangkak menaiki ranjang.

Hinata yang sadar itu segera menuruni ranjang sebelum Sasuke menangkapnya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu, dan memutar-mutar kenopnya dengan frustasi. Terkunci.

"Percuma saja."

Pelukan erat Hinata rasakan pada tubuhnya. Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan menahan kedua tangan Hinata di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia selami leher Hinata; mengecup, menghisap, dan menggigitinya. Hinata yang tak biasa hanya mengerang tak nyaman. Merasa tak mendapat akses, satu tangan Sasuke menjambak rambut Hinata, alhasil kepala gadis itu tersentak ke belakang yang secara otomatis memaparkan seluruh bagian lehernya pada Sasuke.

"C-cukup!" teriak Hinata yang tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Ini baru permulaan…

Berisik. Sasuke kembali mengklaim bibir Hinata, dan kembali melumatnya dengan kasar. Saat Hinata meronta dengan brutalnya, satu tangan Sasuke menahan kepalanya agar tak melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan satu tangannya lagi menopang berat badan Hinata. Sasuke menggendongnya menuju ranjang. Setelah tubuh Hinata tepat berada di bawahnya, Sasuke menahan bebannya di kedua lutut.

SRETTT!

Dengan kasar Sasuke merobek piyama Hinata hingga benar-benar terkoyak. Hinata hanya bisa menjerit histeris dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos—meski masih terlindungi bra. Tatapan Sasuke tak berperasaan, dingin, dan tak terbaca.

Dan Hinata hanyut dalam aliran sungai air mata…

Piyamanya yang terobek langsung Sasuke gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Hinata ke atas kepalanya. Lalu, Sasuke membuka paksa pengait bra Hinata, menariknya ke atas hingga kini terpampanglah dada gadisnya di depan matanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mencumbui dada Hinata yang berbentuk bagus. Sedang satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas lembut dada kanan Hinata.

"Nnnhh!" rasa ngilu terasa menjalar di seluruh tubuh ketika Sasuke mengulum puncak dadanya yang memerah. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya, semua sensasi yang diterimanya takkan bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Fisik maupun batinnya. "S-sudah—AAKH!" pekiknya ketika Sasuke menggigit kecil puncak dadanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis di bawah kendali Sasuke yang setengah mabuk. Matanya terpejam hingga alisnya saling bertaut.

Sret.

Hinata kembali tersentak ketika mendengar suara resleting yang terbuka. Dan ketika Hinata menurunkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, dilihatnya Sasuke yang mulai memposisikan dirinyanya di atas tubuhnya.

"T-tidak! K-kumohon, jangan lakukan!" Hinata sontak memundurkan posisinya hingga kepalanya terantuk kepala ranjang.

"Berisik!" Ditariknya kedua pergelangan kaki Hinata, dan Sasuke meletakkan kedua kaki gadis itu di kedua pahanya. Dengan seringai yang kejam, Sasuke kembali merobek celana piyama gadis Hyuuga di depannya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kembali ia merangkak di atas tubuh Hinata dan mengusap pipi gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang tak terdefinisi.

"K-kumohon, j-jangan lakukan ini padaku." Pinta Hinata, dengan perlahan mutiaranya terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua bulir air matanya berhasil lolos melewati pelipisnya. Pandangannya yang sarat luka dan derita tercermin jelas malam ini. Malam yang gelap, sunyi, menakutkan…

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau pikir aku peduli?" dan pandangannya berubah drastis, "kalian para wanita sama saja," gugatnya, jauh dalam benaknya, Sasuke tengah menghadapi dua sisi dirinya yang berperang. Namun kebencian dan dendamnya menggelapkan segala penglihatan yang ia miliki, sampai ke hatinya. "Berhubung malam ini aku gagal mendapatkan bayaran, jadi kau harus menemaniku." Seringainya berhasil muncul. Ucapannya yang enteng justru membebani Hinata dengan kenyataan yang akan segera diterimanya.

Tangan Sasuke yang piawai melepas paksa celana dalam yang dikenakan Hinata, dan pertahanan terakhirnya runtuh. Sekuat apapun, dengan kondisi tangan terikat, Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya air matanya yang bicara tanpa kata tentang seberapa sakit dan tak berdayanya ia malam ini. Tangisnya pecah ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda yang menyentuh kesuciannya.

"AAAHH—!"

Jeritan pilu Hinata segera Sasuke redam dengan mencium bibirnya.

"Umhhh!" Hinata yang didera sakit, melampiaskannya dengan mencengkram bahu Sasuke yang kokoh. Segalanya terasa tak berarti ketika pemuda yang menguasai tubuhnya, bergerak semakin memasukinya lebih dalam.

Satu dorongan kuat cukup membuat rasa sakit menghancurkan harga diri Hinata. "Nghh!—A-AAH! S-sakit!"

Lelaki ini, simpanan ibunya, telah berhasil merenggut segalanya. Sesuatu yang ia jaga.

Keperawanannya…

Darah segar perawan yang mengalir di antara selangkangan Hinata tak dapat menghentikan Sasuke menikmati tubuh gadis yang diincarnya. Sasuke justru menyeringai menang ketika melihat merah pekat darah merembes keluar dan menodai seprei birunya.

Tak lama, Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di lekukkan lutut Hinata—memperlebar aksesnya. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, menghujami tubuh Hinata. Gerakan Sasuke yang tak terkendali membuat Hinata diselubungi perih dan sakit.

Set.

"Umh!"

Set!

"Ah! S-su—AAAHHHH! H-henti—UKH!"

Sasuke tak menggubris dan terus menggerakkan kejantanannya untuk terus menghujam tubuh Hinata yang lelah dan bersimbah peluh.

Sakit… tolong…

Napas Sasuke memanas dan terdengar berat. Suhu tubuhnya menaik drastis, peluh mulai bermunculan dari pori-pori kulit—membuat kulitnya terasa licin.

* * *

"_Dengar, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Mikoto!"_

"_Apa yang kulihat sudah lebih dari cukup!" napas Mikoto tersenggal. Air mata mengancam di pelupuk mata. Ia mengambil langkah mundur ketika Fugaku mencoba meraihnya, "Jangan sentuh aku, Fugaku!" pandangannya berubah dipenuhi kekecewaan. "Dan kau! Kau dan aku sama-sama wanita! Teganya kau melakukan ini!" Mikoto hendak menerjang wanita yang terlihat panik._

"_CUKUP MIKOTO!" cegah Fugaku berusaha menenangkan. "Semua ini bisa kita bicarakan!"_

"_Oh, jadi kau lebih membelanya?" sindir Mikoto. "Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini."_

_Di balik pintu kamar, Sasuke hanya menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya, Itachi._

* * *

Sasuke menggeram. Matanya terpejam erat. Bayang-bayang masa lalu muncul memenuhi pemikirannya bagai laut pasang. Segala jerit dan erangan Hinata terasa mengambang di udara. Ia balik tubuh Hinata hingga tengkurap.

"Uh! C-cukup! AAH—s-sudah!"

Tidak! Belum.

Belum cukup.

Belum selesai.

Sasuke masih menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan kacau. Pikirannya yang kalut menumpulkan segala keunggulan seorang Uchiha; kejeniusan otak, dan pengendalian emosi. Ia kecupi bahu dan punggung Hinata yang bergetar hebat. Sesekali ia jilat cuping gadis itu dengan gerakan sensual.

Lelah… aku lelah…

Malam… cepatlah berakhir…

* * *

_CRASSHH!_

"_Kyaa!" wanita itu menjerit ketika darah menyiprat ke arahnya. Di lihatnya sosok gagah Fugaku yang limbung dan hendak jatuh._

_Sasuke dan Itachi hanya membelalakkan mata…_

"_Bersiaplah, Fugaku…"_

"_AYAAAAH!" _

_Itachi berlari memeluk ayahnya yang kepayahan hanya untuk bernapas dengan sayatan di perutnya. Topeng stoicnya hancur melihat ibu yang ia sayangi hendak melayangkan kembali pisaunya._

"_Menyingkirlah, Itachi. Biarkan Ibu menghukum Ayahmu yang nakal ini." Mikoto berkata manis namun dengan senyum yang mengerikan._

"_Tidak! Ibu tidak boleh melakukan ini!"_

_Selagi anak dan ibu itu beradu mulut, sang wanita sumber masalah langsung melarikan diri._

"_Aa, ternyata kau sama saja dengan Ayahmu." Tatapan Mikoto kembali datar dan mengerikan._

_Craasshh!_

"_Kakakkkkk!"_

* * *

"Argh!"

Hinata hanya bisa mencengkram seprai ketika Sasuke kembali menghujamnya lebih dalam dengan hentakkan yang kasar. Ia tenggelamkan wajah kusutnya ke bantal hingga basah oleh air matanya. Namun tangan Sasuke justru menggenggam tangannya yang mencengkram seprai dan terus bertengger di atas tangannya. Menautkan kedua jemari mereka hingga terasa lengket. Satu tangan Sasuke bertahan di pinggul Hinata untuk terus memperdalam tusukkannya.

Celana _jeans_ Sasuke yang bergesekkan dengan kulit bokongnya terasa kasar dan menyakitkan. Ia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Hinata sudah terlalu sakit. Ia sudah terlalu lemah. Ia terluka…

Dan yang dapat Hinata lihat adalah semuanya yang menggelap bersamaan dengan benih yang Sasuke tanamkan.

…

Saat burung berkicau menyuarakan kidung syukur ketika matahari menampakkan wujudnya, saat itulah Sasuke membuka kelopak mata lalu mengerjapkan matanya ketika benang sinar keemasan jatuh tepat ke dalam _onyx-_nya.

Dan hal yang pertama membuatnya tersentak adalah suara isak tangis di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Setelah dipaksakan, ia berusaha menghampiri seseorang yang menangis di kamarnya. Ketika ia menyingkap selimut yang melindunginya dari dinginnya udara pagi, barulah ia ingat semuanya. Darah itu… Sasuke benar-benar mengingat semuanya. Bagaimana ia keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Yuugao. Menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol. Pulang dan menyetir mobil dalam keadaan mabuk. Lalu… lalu ia bertemu gadis itu. Lantas, lantas Sasuke…

…memperkosanya.

Ia remas rambutnya frustasi. Masalahnya kemarin berhasil membuatnya kalap dan gelap. Gadis itu, Hinata, duduk meringkuk dengan piyamanya yang sobek parah dan keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Sasuke mengerti, dengan cara bercintanya yang sebrutal semalam pasti membuat gadis perawan itu kesulitan untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Pelan Sasuke mendekatinya. Mengacuhkan sakit kepalanya yang mencerca. Ia hendak membantu Hinata untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, belum sampai tangannya menyentuh pundak Hinata, gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"J-jangan sentuh." Ia menangis tersedu. Rambutnya berantakan, bahkan kulitnya terasa dingin, dan lebih pucat. Sasuke memandanginya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bersalah yang besar.

Hup!

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggendong Hinata di kedua lengannya.

"AAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK! KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU!"

Hinata menjerit-jerit histeris dan terus meronta dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, meredam segala rasa bersalah yang merantai di hatinya. Ketika Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata di kasurnya, gadis itu langsung beringsut menjauh sembari memeluk lututnya. Air matanya tak pernah kering sejak semalam, membuat matanya sembab dan hampir membengkak. Sasuke tahu diri, sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan sorot mata terluka, ia melangkah mundur dan berbalik perlahan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara tangis Hinata yang mengeras dan menyayat. Sasuke menunduk. Tangan kiri memeluk perutnya, sedang tangan kanan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sendu.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa Paman memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, Neji."

* * *

**t.b.c**

**A/N: **err…*speechless*=_= #ngubur diri DX han pengen bkin ff ini bukan sekedar 'lemonan' tapi berisi (walau han mungkin gagalXD) maap apdet jam 2 pagi gini =_=v #nundutan

Huwaaaaa ini..ini terlalu eksplisit yaa?#histeris, sumfeh panas dingin,meriang,keringetan,dan segala gejala kejiwaan ketika bikin first lemon =_= maaappp! Padahal sbg author yg baik Han berusaha impisit XD Salahkan **Uchiha May Hn** yang maksa bikin lemon XD padahal baru lebaran, ada yg bilang 'lemon' sbg cuci mulut abis makan daging -_- ini chap tersulit T^Tv lemon bikin galau!"**minal aidin wal faidzin ya reader-sama^^ **(termasuk maapin atas telat apdet)" um, kalo ada, #kalo ada, yg nunggu **fearless **sabar dulu ya saya mau ngimbangin dengan apdet fic yang lain dulu^^v **maaf ch ini panjang bgt^^**

* * *

**Moku-chan**(wkwk um sepertinya XD ya, cewek itu Yuugao :))**Hyou Hyouichiffer**(semua pertanyaan kakak semoga terjawab, meski di ch ini baru setengah penjelasan :))**Suzu aizawa**(hhe gomen baru apdet, iya itu Yuugao, yah silahkan menebak-nebakXDv)**Evil**(wah sayangnya itu YuugaoXD)**Mamoka**(cewek itu Yuugao^^ oke permintaan diterima :))**demikoo**(ikuti saja perkembangannya XDv selow aja :D ini apdetnya:))**Angin malam**(OMG! Maap ya,klo saya ngaret D: makasih ya sudah mau nunggu :"D #hug)**Lollytha-chan**(cewek itu Yuugao^^v)**darky**(way sayangnya itu Yuugao :D)**Uchiyuu Akira**(yosh! Sudah apdet, cewek itu Yuugao^^)**Miya-hime Nakashinki**(bisa dibilang perasaan sasu baru tunas(?)XD cewek itu Yuugao:Dnyok kita seret sasu!)**Hiname Titania**(arigatou, Senpai :D)**Guest**(wakwaw tapi ini YuugaoXD)**Rosecchi**(nyok ketawa lagi!XD wkwkwk coba masukkin pesantren dah si sasu tuh! Noh ada akangmu Itachi :3 bingo! Imouto kamu benar, ini dapat kunci mobilXD)(aaa, makasih :D wkwk namanya juga sasu, cewek itu Yuugao :))**Kertas Biru**(ayaang, itu Yuugao, ayo tebak dibawa Hiashi apa ngga?:3)**IndigOnyx**(aaa, jangan panggil senpai XD cewek itu Yuugao, insya allah ff yang lain juga segera nyusul:))**astiamorichan**(iya, cewek itu Yuugao :D)**Zaoldyeck13**(orang itu adalah Yuugao XD aa, makasih kalo dukung Han bikin GaaHina:D)**Y.H**(itu Yuugao, mungkin udah ada gambaran siapa dia :) ada kok yang bantu Hinata, Gaara akan ketemu tapi sekilas:))**SSasuke**(*bersihinlumut*Yuugao, mungkin udah ada gambaran ttg sasu dan yuugao :) ah makasih dan syukurlah kalo merasa puas dg ceritanya :D #hug)**Uchiha**(makasih :D)**Hanazono Suzumiya**(iyap! Aw~makasih sudah bersedia menunggu :'D)**Himeka Kyousuke**(ini apdet, dan itu Yuugao :D)**Uchiha Fanny-chan**(ew~gomen TTATTv saya ngaret banget ya? Saya usahakan ga ngaret lagi TATv)**Lovelove Sasuhina**(Aa, makasih :D kita liat perkembangannya ya?)**Arisa**(ah makasih kalo setuju :D semoga ini ga ngaret)**Misaki Sakara, **(ini apdet:))**musume**(itu Yuugao, semoga chap ini masih bikin gregetan XD)**Sparkyu elFISSEV**(no! don't call me kurap =_= seminggu sekali?keriting! sasu suka ga yaaa?XD)**uchiha niwa**(itu Yuugao, ah terima kasih jika bersedia menunggu apdetnya yang—selalu—ngaret :'D)**Reader**(Iya, semoga sudah ada gambaran:))**Uchiha Lavender**(lemonnya sudah muncul hehe)**Konoha Girls**(ga apa-apa :D makasih ya, ini lanjutannya :D)**tikaa**(ini sudah apdet :D)**Ryuusuke**(ah makasih, iya semoga, doakan saja :D)**daisuke**(ini apdetnya, maap ngaret T^Tv)**gue Hn**(hey pervert! Ini lemonmu!=_=)

**Semoga puas, dan Thanks for readening^^**(no flame).

**REVIEW?:'D**(Ripyumu semangatkuXD)

.

.


	5. Save her!

Kelabu.

Hujan di musim gugur serasa menyerukan genderang perang. Udara dingin yang menusuk terasa hambar bagi tubuh Hinata yang hampir satu jam terkurung dalam guyuran air. Sejak pagi masih gelap gulita, Hinata sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Rambut panjangnya yang basah, mengurung wajahnya dalam bayangan memori mengerikan. Air matanya mengalir bersama air _shower_.

Sakit masih menguasai tubuhnya yang gemetar. Rintihannya hampir sepi. Seberapa banyak, seberapa kasar pun ia menggosok tubuhnya, tidak akan hilang … tanda itu tidak akan hilang.

Memori itu tidak akan hilang...

* * *

**Standard ****WARNING**** applied.**

**AU**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre**

**Drama/Hurt-Comfort/Family/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gelap.…

Di sana-sini yang terlihat hanya pilar-pilar penyangga yang tinggi berwarna putih kusam dengan retakan. Semakin berjalan, samar-samar cahaya mengisi ruang yang tak dikenal. Berjalan, Tsunade tetap berjalan. Kepalanya tak henti untuk melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Lalu semua berubah. Tubuhnya yang tak seberapa tinggi, tenggelam di tengah-tengah kaca yang menjulang. Ia terkurung di dalam sangkar kaca yang tak berujung. Kepanikan sempat menguasai dirinya yang tak memiliki prediksi. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata ketika refleksinya bergerak tak pasti.

"Menyedihkan."

Tsunade menoleh. Ia mengeryit. Antara takut, bingung, dan tersesat.

Yang ia lihat adalah pantulan dirinya yang tengah bersidekap. Dagunya terangkat. Keangkuhan merajai refleksinya yang tak Tsunade mengerti.

Setelah keheningan menguasai hingga beberapa menit, bayangan cermin itu kembali membuka suara. "Kau orang yang menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tak sudi menjadi bayanganmu."

Tsunade semakin tak mengerti. Alisnya nyaris bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan tak mengetahui dunia dari darah dagingmu sendiri." Ia berkata sinis, dan meremehkan. "Kau tak mengerti. Kau tak tahu. Kau tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi."

"HEY! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Tsunade yang dilanda bingung adalah Tsunade yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

Secara ajaib, bayangan itu keluar dari cermin kokoh yang bening. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Tsunade yang terpaku di lantai tanpa alas kaki.

**Prang!**

Cermin yang mengurung refleksinya hancur menjadi serpihan menyakitkan ketika Tsunade menampik tangan bayangannya sendiri.

Seketika tawa keras membahana di ruang yang hanya diisi cahaya pantulan cermin. Tsunade menutup kedua telinganya, matanya terpejam erat hingga dahinya berkerut, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk semakin menutupi telinganya.

Lambat laun, suara tawa itu diselingi suara jerit dan tangis yang membuat Tsunade berkeringat. Saat jeritan terakhir yang memekakkan, Tsunade ingat.

Hinata.

"Kau melamun?"

Tersentak, Tsunade menoleh ke arah suara dengan kikuk, dan menjawab, "Tidak. Hanya saja, tadi malam aku mimpi buruk."

"Oh." Sasuke meletakkan sarapan yang ia masak di meja makan.

"Apa tadi malam kau mendengar sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Seperti?" Sasuke meletakkan segelas air di dekat piring yang akan Tsunade gunakan.

"Seperti … jeritan?"

Sasuke membatu. Gerakannya terhenti. Kepalanya menunduk. Suasana hening secara mendadak. Canggung sekali.

"Tidak." Sasuke menarik kursi di dekat Tsunade, dan duduk bersiap untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Ah, aku memang bermimpi buruk." Tsunade merasa konyol. "Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya.

"Hn," Sasuke meraih sumpit di dekat mangkuk nasinya. "Sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk segera memiliki pembantu." Canda Sasuke yang dibalas senyuman miring dari Tsunade.

Sumpit sudah ada di tangan kanannya. Namun, ketika melirik Tsunade yang tak bergerak, Sasuke kembali menurunkan sumpitnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah? Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Tsunade tersenyum ragu. Dengan mata menyipit, Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkan dan kembali meraih sumpitnya. Suara dentingan sumpit dan mangkuk nasi terdengar ketika Sasuke mulai menyantap sarapan.

Tsunade masih ragu untuk makan, pandangannya selalu tertuju pada kamar dengan pintu masih menutup yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

Hinata….

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Kota Suna menuju Konoha memakan waktu selama hampir tiga jam jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan roda empat. Maka dari itu, Neji lebih memilih menggunakan jasa penerbangan Suna untuk mempersempit waktu.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika seorang pramugari menghampiri dan menawarkannya minuman atau makanan. Neji menolak dengan halus, ia bukan tipe pria yang mudah makan di mana saja.

Kemeja putih yang ia gulung sebatas siku begitu kontras dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang tergerai ke depan. Sepasang bola mata keperakannya tak lepas dari pemandangan awan yang terlihat bergerak lamban di luar jendela pesawat.

Neji memejamkan mata, ia istirahatkan dagunya di atas kepalan tangan kiri. Satu helaan napas mewakili kemantapan hati Neji untuk membawa sepupu yang ia sayangi.

"Aku pasti akan membawa Hinata pulang." Neji berikrar. "Pasti."

.

.

.

Hinata tahu bahwa ia akan terlambat untuk sampai ke sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Kini waktu sudah hampir menunjuk angka delapan lewat di jam tangannya yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kiri. Napasnya masih tersenggal ketika ia sampai dan mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ dari loker.

Pintu geser bergerak terbuka. Hinata sadar, perhatian teman sekelas pastilah menyorot hanya padanya.

"M-maaf."

Di depan kelas, seorang guru wanita terlihat bersidekap. Sedikit menurunkan kacamata tanpa bingkai, guru wanita tersebut mendesak Hinata hanya dengan pandangannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Hyuuga-_san?"_ tanya guru tersebut.

Rambut ungunya hanya sebatas menutupi tengkuk. Kemeja putih panjang yang rapi tanpa kusut. Rok hitam sepan yang membalut kedua kaki jenjangnya hanya sebatas lutut. Cantik. Hanya saja ketegasannya membalut pribadi bernama Anko menjadi terlihat lebih angkuh.

"Maaf." Menunduk adalah pelarian yang mampu menyembunyikan Hinata.

Anko menaikkan kembali kacamatanya. "Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau telat dalam kelasku. Duduk."

"T-terima kasih."

Rasa lega menjelma seperti benda berharga. Kursinya masih kosong, menanti sang pemilik duduk dan menempati. Di sebelah kanannya, Sakura menatap dengan cemas. Di depan Sakura, Ino melirik khawatir. Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah?

Hinata tak tahu.

Buku ia persiapkan di atas meja. Kotak pensil diletakkan di sebelah buku tulis. Ujung-ujung jemarinya masih sedikit berkerut dan menyisakan dingin yang begitu membekas. Ini pertama kalinya ia melanggar kedisiplinan. Hanya untuk … menunggu. Ya, menunggu. Hinata memang sengaja menunggu hingga Tsunade dan Sasuke berangkat memulai aktifitas masing-masing, dan ia bisa dengan leluasa pergi, tanpa harus melihat wajah yang telah menjebloskannya dalam memori traumatik.

Jika kali ini ia sedang tidak berada di dalam kelas, mungkin air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih yang mencolok. Tirai disibakkan, membuka kesempatan untuk cahaya menerobos masuk tanpa rintangan. Di sana, duduk seorang wanita cantik yang nyaman di kursi roda dekat jendela. Kaus yang dikenakan, menjadi ciri pasti bahwa ia seorang pasien rumah sakit.

"Bu…."

Bisikan itu meluncur begitu saja, begitu saja….

Tapi wanita itu tak bergerak, tak merespon, tak sadar apa-apa.

Sasuke memantapkan langkah memasuki ruangan yang terasa asing karena lama tak ia kunjungi. Aroma yang menguar masih membuatnya terbayang-bayang tragedi berdarah yang tak mampu ia pahami saat dini.

Wajah wanita yang ia hampiri tetap tak memunculkan emosi. Cahaya yang terpantul dari kaca jendela, membias di wajahnya yang putih tak merona. Sasuke merendahkan tubuh, duduk di kedua lututnya yang kokoh namun bergetar. Kepalanya disejajarkan.

"Bu," bisikan itu selembut kapas, mengalun tanpa beban seperti awan.

Di hadapannya, oniks yang sama masih tak menemukan jiwa. Kebeningannya yang dulu begitu anggun, kini hanya mereflesikan seberapa sakit duka lara yang melanda. Di dalam mata itu, Sasuke dapat melihat bayangannya … dan bayangan lain. Bayang-bayang di mana hanya ada dirinya dan suara sirine mobil.

Salju yang ia banggakan ternoda warna merah yang tak pernah ia kehendaki. Ketika ia berteriak, yang terlihat hanyalah tandu yang mengangkut jasad.

Cukup sepasang mata oniks yang kosong, mampu membangkitkan kenangan yang terpendam bagai lumpur di dasar danau.

Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh pipi wanita yang ia sebut sebagai ibu. Terasa dingin, terasa kasar. Sasuke seakan tersesat dan tak mampu menemukan kembali wujud ibunya yang dulu ia kenal. Tangannya yang tak puas, menyentuh beberapa helai surai yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Ia sampirkan helaian rambut hitam kebiruan tersebut di balik telinga ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu?" hanya pada ibunyalah Sasuke bersuara dengan rapuh.

Lalu sepasang mata Mikoto bergerak, perlahan tapi pasti, menatap putera kecilnya yang kini menjelma menjadi sosok adam yang digilai banyak kaum hawa.

"Sa … su … ke?"

Suara yang selalu Sasuke rindukan terdengar. Seperti sebuah petikan harpa para dewa-dewi, tiap katanya seperti syair yang mampu membuat Sasuke terbuai dalam kenangan semasa kecil. Di mana ia berlari, riang, marah, jatuh, dan menangis.

Lalu tangan ibunya yang ringkih perlahan bergerak. Ibu jarinya menyentuh kening Sasuke yang belum pernah tersentuh. Dapat Sasuke rasakan getaran lemah dari setiap pergerakan jemari ibunya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang." Lambat laun, belaiannya mulai terasa. Jika saja hidup masih seperti dulu, Sasuke ingin sekali tertidur dalam pangkuan, dan mendengar ibunya bersenandung lagu yang ia suka. Namun, keadaan kali ini hanya membuat dadanya sesak, dan … membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sasuke hanyalah manusia yang mengenal lelah dan rapuh. Sasuke juga hanyalah sosok yang tak bisa selalu tegar berdiri di kedua kakinya. Ada kalanya ia jatuh dan tersungkur. Ada kalanya ia harus meneteskan air mata.

"Ada apa?" Mikoto bertanya, kepalanya sedikit miring demi menemukan wajah puteranya yang tertunduk tak berdaya.

"Selama hidup, wanita yang paling kusayangi adalah Ibu." Kata Sasuke. "Perasaan ini tak mengenakan," perlahan tangan kanannya mencengkram kain bagian dada, matanya terpejam hingga hampir bertaut, seolah meresapi perasaan asing yang mencengkram raga. "Sesak."

Belaian yang ia rasakan berhenti. Sasuke kehilangan kehangatan telapak tangan ibunya. Di hadapannya Mikoto hanya diam mematung, sekilas nampak seperti sedang menatap ke dalam matanya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, tak ada titik fokus yang benar-benar ibunya perhatikan.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke serasa ingin menjadi pengendali waktu yang mampu menghentikan setiap pergerakan waktu sesuai kehendak. Rasa enggan merajai hatinya yang dikuasai rindu.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Bu."

Sasuke mulai berdiri. Memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat di mana ia selalu merasa menjadi Sasuke yang tak berdosa, Sasuke yang tak menapaki dunia gelap sebagai seorang pria pemuas. Sendu wajahnya adalah cerminan keberatannya untuk pergi dari hadapan ibu yang ia sayangi meski harus menutupi fakta bahwa wanita di hadapannya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Baginya, Mikoto adalah perwujudan dari segala kebaikan dan doa. Di hadapan Sasuke, Mikoto akan selalu sehat, akan selalu cantik, akan selalu menjadi penerangnya. Selalu seperti itu … selalu.

Andai saja … andai saja Sasuke berkenan untuk berbalik, di sana, ia akan menemukan Mikoto yang meneteskan air mata.

"Sasuke…."

.

.

.

Setibanya di Bandara Konoha, Neji menumpangi satu taksi yang sudah tersedia. Menurut penjelasan dari pamannya, Hiashi, di jam ini Hinata masih berada di sekolah. Jangan salah, sebelum ini, Hiashi sudah mengumpulkan berbagai informasi mengenai Hinata dan Tsunade. Jika perkiraan Neji tidak salah, masih ada waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat jam untuk menunggu Hinata tiba di kediamannya. Maka dari itu, Neji memutuskan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu di hotel atau penginapan terdekat.

Supir taksi pun mengiyakan dan siap membawa Neji ke tempat tujuan yang telah di sampaikan.

.

.

.

Tsunade memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal daripada hari biasa. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya terasa letih sekali. Kepalanya pun terkadang berdenyut nyeri. Apa efek dari mabuk semalam? Ah, rasanya toleransi tubuh Tsunade terhadap pengaruh alkohol cukup tinggi. Apa karena sudah lama ia tak bercinta? Mengingat hal ini membuat Tsunade berpikir: sayang sekali kehadiran Sasuke tidak dimanfaatkan secara maksimal. Terlebih lagi, kehadiran Sasuke tidaklah gratis.

Tapi, memang akhir-akhir ini keinginannya akan permainan ranjang begitu surut. Perasaannya mulai tak enak sejak Hiashi meneleponnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan oleh otak Tsunade yang terlalu letih karena pekerjaan, akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk segera pulang, mengistirahatkan diri.

Berjalan menuju parkiran di belakang gedung, banyak karyawan-karyawatinya yang menyapa, memberi salam. Di lapangan parkir yang luas, di antara banyaknya kendaraan roda empat yang terparkir, mobil yang biasa ia kendarai terparkir manis. Tsunade mendekati mobilnya dan mematikan alarm. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Ini adalah rumahnya. Rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggali. Tapi kenapa … asing?

Begitu keluar dari mobil yang ia kendarai, Tsunade belum berniat masuk ke rumah. Ia justru berdiri di dekat pintu mobil dan memandangi setiap sudut rumah yang mampu dijangkau oleh netranya. Sisi fantasinya membuat suara seperti anak perempuan kecil dengan _dress_ yang memanggilnya, "Ibu."

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala lalu memijat dahinya yang mulai terasa pusing kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus istirahat."

Dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu rumah terbuka setelah kuncinya terlepas. Kosong. Tentu saja.

Menapaki satu per satu anak tangga, Tsunade tiba di kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan rapi seperti sebelumnya. Ia menghampiri nakas, membuka laci kedua dan mengambil sebuah tempat berbentuk tabung ukuran kecil. Setelah penutupnya diputar, Tsunade sedikit menggerakkan benda tersebut agar isinya keluar dan jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Pil putih ukuran sedang tersebut langsung ditelan oleh Tsunade, lalu ia meraih segelas air yang memang selalu tersedia di atas nakas berwarna cokelat tua. Dengan obat itu, Tsunade berharap sakit kepalanya reda dan ia bisa rehat sejenak.

Rencana semulanya untuk istirahat harus tertunda ketika suara ketukan pintu berbunyi di lantai bawah. Tsunade mengerang kesal karenanya. Meski begitu, ia tetap berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan kemeja kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seru Tsunade setengah kesal. Kini ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan candaan Sasuke tentang menggunakan jasa pembantu rumah tangga.

Pintu terbuka, dan…, "Neji?"

"Ah, Bibi masih mengingatku."

Oh, Tuhan….

"Mau apa kau ke mari?"

"Beginikah caramu menyambut tamu, Bibi?" sindir Neji.

"Tsk," dengan diiringi geraman, Tsunade membuka jalan agar Neji bisa masuk.

Sikap Tsunade yang jauh dari kata bersahabat akan kedatangannya sama sekali tak membuat Neji merasa canggung atau bagaimana. Ketika Tsunade duduk dengan angkuhnya, Neji pun tak kalah. Seorang Hyuuga memang memiliki kharisma tersendiri, Tsunade akui itu.

"Sekarang, jelaskan keperluanmu datang ke mari." Titah Tsunade. Duduk bersidekap dengan kaki yang menyilang angkuh. Tapi di hadapannya kali ini adalah seorang Hyuuga Neji, jangan harap sikapnya yang demikian membuat Neji merasa terintimidasi.

"Keperluanku adalah Hinata."

Tsunade yang mengalami sakit kepala pun bisa dengan mudah mencerna maksud dan tujuan kedatangan sang Hyuuga muda yang jenius.

"Dia—"

"_N-Nii-san?_"

Tepat seperti perhitungan Neji, Hinata akan tiba pada pukul tiga sore. Memang bukan tanpa alasan ia dijuluki jenius.

"Hinata," Neji berdiri, menghampiri Hinata yang masih memandang sosoknya tak percaya. "Kau pulang." Neji memberikan senyuman hangat yang nyata.

"K-kapan _Nii-san_ ke sini?"

"Baru saja."

Tsunade merasa diacuhkan….

"Bicaralah sepuas kalian!" Tsunade berdiri dengan segala kekesalan dan gundahnya. Sebagai ibu, ia memiliki firasat yang tak ingin ia akui. Di sisi lain, ego-nyalah yang ia kedepankan—terutama setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Hinata. Ia lebih memilih pergi.

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar yang Neji sadari.

"Hinata?"

"Ah," Hinata tersentak, "duduklah _Nii-san_, kau ingin aku buatkan apa?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Tolak Neji. "Duduklah."

Hinata menurut. Ia lepas tas selempangnya terlebih dahulu, lalu membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sikap biasa yang palsu!

"Hinata, ikutlah denganku…," Neji memulai inti pembicaraan, Hinata diam membisu. "Ke Suna."

Untuk kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya atas ajakan Neji yang mendadak.

"T-tunggu—"

"Aku ke mari hanya untuk menjemputmu."

"T-tapi—"

Kali ini bukan ucapan Nejilah yang membuatnya memblokir kata-kata. Sosok yang paling tak ingin ia lihat datang begitu saja. Hinata seketika menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar tanpa kehendak. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus saat menghirup udara. Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dada kirinya terasa sakit. Neji menyadari atmosfir keadaan yang tidak membaik, ia tatap pemuda beriris kelam yang juga memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas—meski di mata seorang Neji.

Sasuke sempat melirik Hinata saat ia berlalu.

"Jika kau masih menolak,"

Namun perkataan Neji kali ini, mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal di sini."

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf atas keterlambatan update (_ _)v

Alasannya ya sekarang lagi riweuh sekali persiapan untuk UN, dan sebenernya chap kali ini udah siap sejak lama TATa tapi, tapi, tapi melihat respon readers yang sangat-sangat baik sekali di chap sebelumnya bikin saya takut untuk publish karena takut readers kecewa dan ogah lagi untuk baca #plak X"D next-next diusahakan cepet kok, saya bakal aktif selama sebulan penuh ^w^b sebelum bener-bener fokus sekolah #taboked, bagaimana chap ini? Bosen juga ya kalau sedih terus, di sini makanya saya bikin lebih santai setelah kemaren nge-hurt. (_ _)7 semoga berkenan. RnR kalian bikin saya semangat! :"D

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Mikyo**(ini apdetnya XD hehe semoga pertanyaannya terjawabnya ya?:D)**IndigOnyx**(hoho saya ga bisa bikin lemon romance XD #plak# bisanya ya kaya gini deng, soal hamil kita liat nanti XDD)**lavender hime chan**(ciyuz ripyu chap 3?OwOa diriku juga lebih suka yang gini XD tenang aja, pertanyaanmu bakal kejawab kok)**Hyou Hyouichiffer**(ga rela kalo sasuyuu konfliknya karna cinta T^T eh fic mana tuh, diriku tak tau sama sekali QAQa semoga pertanyaannya terjawab)**Lily Purple Lily**(salam kenal^^iya ga apa2 hehe, saya juga nyesek(?) yosh liat ch selanjutnya XD)**Moku-chan**(serius sampe nangis?QAQ hoho soal hamil kita liat nanti XD)**Xyzee**(ciyuz nangis?T^T kita rajam aja si sasu #plak XD)**Reverie Metherlence**(wkwkwk yang penting suka XD #plak)**Evil**(hakhakhak :v kan 'itu'nya di kamar sasu, terus Tsunadenya mabuk, org mabok boro-boro ngeh lho sama sekitar OwO #pengalamanliatsendiri(?))**Shizukayuki Rosecchi**(gegara kau, aku pun jadi ngakak pas baca ulang XDD hakhakhak, hamil ga yaa?OwO kayanya scene yang Neng mau ada ga ya*ngubek kerangka* #plak XD)**sabaku ligaara**(aish, terima kasih (_ _)7 semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan lagi)**Mamoka**(syukurlah kalo chap kemaren berasa :" hoho kasian Sasu XDD)**damn fans sasuke**(err…saya ga ngerti OwO mau Anda bicara apapun, Naruto tetep anime =_= #plak terima kasih)**Hanazono Suzumiya**(saya juga ga tegaT^T(?) wah, kayanya kalo full romance masih jauh XDD hehe)**Guest[1]**(iya malang banget, ini apdetnya semoga ga mengecewakan (_ _))**Kertas Biru**(ow ow ikut ga ya XD cup cup jangan nangis qaqa cantiq :")**song min ah**(terima kasih XD)**uchihyuu nagisa**(hoho tapi akhirnya ripyu XD yah namanya juga sasu mabuk :") disini Neji udah mulai banyak kok)**NSH**(ini apdetnya semoga ga mengecewakan(_ _)v akhirnya? :D)**daisuke**(iya semoga saja yah ^^b)**Dae Uchiha**(syukurlah kalau suka (_ _)7 iyaps ini lebih ke violence ya?OwOa wkwk emang nih XD authornya aja ga logis, Tsunade? Um kita liat nanti ya?XD)**Miya-hime Nakashinki**(wkwk nanti kita tampilkan lagi sasu-devil XD ne, ne pertanyaannya semoga terjawab ya XDD)**demikooo**(setuju!XD semoga hinata bisa bikin sasu tersiksa, terima kasih kalau suka XD)**TSUBASA LI**(iyap benar!XD haduh pasaran banget nih cerita -_- fearless? Sesegera mungkin yah X"Dv)**gin-chan**(apa ini request?OwOa hehe kalau ada waktu mungkin saya bisa buat XD tapi ga janji ya?)**SSasuke23**(hehe permintaanmu saya simpan ya?^^bb)**astia morichan**(um, sepertinya di chap ini Tsunade belum tau deh :3 hehe)**Himetarou Ai**(Hallo juga XD ini chap selanjutnya, semoga berkenan TTvTTb)**ore**(siap laksanakan!XD ini apdetnya hoho)**Ms. Lana**(kamu ya, baru ripyu! #plak becanda XD #ngek# iya gpp, yah kita liat kedepannya ya?XD)**Uchiha Fanny-chan**(Haii! XD ini apdetnya maaf ga cepet :' semoga berkenan :"")**Uchiha Niwa**(t-terima kasih, semoga chap ini masih berkenan (_ _)7 makasih favs ya :"3)**Yumi michiyo**(ini apdetnya, kita liat nanti ya? semoga masih berkenan RnR(_ _))**Fumiko Yamazaki**(oke sip nanti ditambahin romance-nya XD iya ya kasian Hinata T^T#plak)(terima kasih dukungannya XD saya jadi semangat, semoga chap ini berkenan ya?)**Mae-chan**(ya allah, makasih banget :"D semoga chap ini berkenan (_ _))**Lin Hekmatyar**(siap siap boss, XD ini apdetnya semoga berkenan, panggil aja Han XDD)**Zaoldyeck13**(Nah, sudah bisa nebak pahlawan bertopeng yang saya janjikan?:3)**Anami Hime**(ow ow kita liat apakah hamil atau tidak XD ini apdet)(aw~ terima kasih **dekda** kalau suka XD #hug# akyu juga suka sama kamu :3#woy!)**Sparky elFISSEV**(oemji dkw ripyu egen?OwO hayoh, ripyu deui! #plak#baru akyu cemungudh XD)(ow, terima kasih **suji **sudah bersedia menunggu XD)**Y me**(iya say, ini apdetnya, maaf lama XD semoga berkenan (_ _))**Angin malam**(theeedaakks! Jangan panggil senpai, Han aja XD ini apdetnya semoga berkenan :")**Sunny Iruzer February**(saya juga ga tau mau bilang apa lagi, terima kasih XDD)**Lee Jung Shin**(B-baiklah, ini apdetnya semoga berkenan:")**musume**(iya gpp, ini apdetnya hoho semoga masih berkenan xD)**Tatsu Hashiro Katsu**(ini apdetnya semoga memuaskan ya? XD terima kasih fav nya)**bluemaniac**(siap boss, nanti saya tambah, aduh jangan panggil senpai QAQ kamu yang senpai saya)**lightning**(kenapa sasuke?OwOa)**Guest[2]**(iya nih karena ga PD jadi lama (_ _) maaf ya? Semoga terpuaskan)

* * *

Saya tahu banyak sekali kekurangan, dan mungkinmasih lebih bagus chapter yang kemarin :"D harap maklum. Semoga reader masih berkenan untuk baca apa lagi review karena itu sungguh membuat saya semangat :")(**maaf bila ada kesalahan/ketertinggalan nama**)

**Thanks for reading….**

**REVIEW?^^v**


	6. The Protector

**_The previous chapter_:**

"Hinata, ikutlah denganku…," Neji memulai inti pembicaraan, Hinata diam membisu. "Ke Suna."

Untuk kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya atas ajakan Neji yang mendadak.

"T-tunggu—"

"Aku ke mari hanya untuk menjemputmu."

"T-tapi—"

Kali ini bukan ucapan Nejilah yang membuatnya memblokir kata-kata. Sosok yang paling tak ingin ia lihat datang begitu saja. Hinata seketika menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar tanpa kehendak. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus saat menghirup udara. Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dada kirinya terasa sakit. Neji menyadari atmosfir keadaan yang tidak membaik, ia tatap pemuda beriris kelam yang juga memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas—meski di mata seorang Neji.

Sasuke sempat melirik Hinata saat ia berlalu.

"Jika kau masih menolak,"

Namun perkataan Neji kali ini, mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal di sini."

* * *

**Standard ****WARNING**** applied.**

**AU**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas memang. Tidak terlalu banyak peralatan. Dindingnya hanya terbalut warna cat yang biasa. Neji—secara keseluruhan—menyukai kamar Hinata, senang dengan tema yang dipilih sepupunya untuk dekorasi kamar. Sederhana.

"Kuharap, Neji-_nii_ menyukai kamar ini." Di belakangnya, Hinata berkata. Pintu masih terbuka selama Neji menjelajahi isi kamar beraroma bunga mawar.

"Hm," gumamnya, "tidak buruk."

Setelah—dengan sepihak—Neji memutuskan untuk tinggal, akhirnya, di sinilah ia berada. Satu kamar dengan sepupunya. Awalnya, Tsunade keberatan, tentu saja. Ia menyuruh Neji untuk menempati kamar yang dihuni oleh Sasuke, dan pemuda Uchiha itu tinggal di kamarnya. Namun, Neji menolak. Dengan alasan terlalu merepotkan—karena harus beres-beres, ia bersikeras untuk satu kamar saja dengan sepupunya. Tak keberatan meski harus tidur di _futon_, bukan ranjang yang empuk.

Lagi pula, ini tak akan lama. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Suhu udara semakin rendah seiring bergantinya hari menuju ke musim dingin yang bersalju. Di akhir pekan, orang-orang menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dari berbagai permasalahan selama satu minggu penuh.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bisnis yang tebal. Sepasang matanya berlindung di balik kacamata baca tanpa bingkai.

"Hm…," Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai respon. Menarik napas, lalu memejamkan mata. Menyandarkan kepala di sofa dekat dengan meja belajar yang sedang dipakai sepupunya, Neji.

Wajahnya agak tirus, cekungan matanya terlihat lebih jelas dari terakhir kali yang Neji ingat. Sadar atau tidak, Hinata memang berubah. Tapi bukan lebih baik.

Jemari panjang Neji menutup buku secara perlahan. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata yang masih tak menyadari pandangannya.

"Kita keluar." kata Neji seraya melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah menggumamkan itu tadi."

"Aa," responnya, "apa … tidak apa-apa?"

"Cuaca di luar terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan," Neji berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela ukuran sedang yang menampilkan keadaan di luar rumah. "Lagi pula … sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan di Konoha." ujarnya kemudian. "Entah seperti apa kota ini sekarang."

"Hm … baiklah," Hinata bangkit, berniat untuk mengambil uang yang biasa ia sisihkan.

"Tidak perlu," Neji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata yang hendak meraih tempat penyimpanan uang. Hinata yang tidak mengerti, mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku bilang kita akan berjalan-jalan," Hinata masih tidak mengerti. "Dan itu berarti, kita benar-benar akan berjalan."

Oh….

.

.

.

Jika tujuan utama Neji adalah taman kota, mungkin Hinata masih bisa mengerti. Namun, sepupunya ini justru mengajaknya pergi ke tempat penjual dan pembeli berinteraksi.

Pasar.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, _Nii-san_?" tanya Hinata yang keheranan. Telapak tangan kanannya melekat dengan telapak tangan kiri Neji yang sedikit kasar tapi begitu hangat. Mencegahnya agar tidak terpisah karena pengunjung pasar yang mulai bertambah ramai. Tak heran, di musim gugur, segala kekayaan alam di panen. Mulai dari ikan, sayur-sayuran, dan buah-buahan dengan kualitas yang baik.

"Sekarang adalah musim gugur," Hinata mengernyit, lalu? " Tidak lengkap jika kita tidak mencoba buah _kaki_."

Ah, Hinata mengerti sekarang.

Kios yang pertama dikunjungi oleh Hinata dan Neji adalah kios pedagang buah. Mereka membeli beberapa buah _kaki_ yang telah dibersihkan bedaknya. Melirik ke kanan, mata Neji menemukan buah jeruk yang juga menggoda untuk dibeli. Membeli banyak buah-buahan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Jeruknya juga," kata Neji.

Hinata menoleh ke arah sepupunya, "Apa tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Kurasa tidak jika kau ingin sehat."

Meski pengap, tapi suhu udara yang rendah cukup membantu menurunkan hawa panas yang dikeluarkan tubuh manusia. Di luar, sesekali angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa daun-daun momiji yang berguguran. Terik matahari memberikan warna tersendiri ketika menerpa dedaunan yang siap mati. Neji rindu tempat ini.

_Rindu_ Hinata.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tertekan."

Segelas jus tomat segera disambar oleh Sasuke yang segera ingin menerima sensasi segar di tenggorokannya. Satu, dua teguk, cukup membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering meski udara mendingin.

"Hm," Tsunade memijat pelipisnya meski sakit kepala tidak menyerang. "Aku sedang banyak pikiran."

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi 'hari emas' yang dihabiskan dengan berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga. Tapi bagi Tsunade, hari Minggu tidak lebih dari hari yang menyebalkan ketika ia mendapati Neji yang membawa puterinya pergi. Tanpa meminta izin yang semestinya, Neji hanya melewatinya lalu pergi.

Belum sempat Tsunade menghalau, Neji hanya memberikan tatapan khas Hyuuga yang sering ia dapati ketika masih bersama Hiashi. Menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, alih-alih menanggapi tatapan keberatan dari Sang Bibi, Neji justru berlalu pergi.

Tsunade mungkin harus mengambil jeda dari berbagai macam problematika. Berniat mengistirahatkan diri, Tsunade hendak beranjak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya terlebih dahulu mencekal pergelangan tangan Tsunade.

"Aku rasa, aku butuh istirahat."

"Mau kubantu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sedang tak berselera," Tsunade berusaha menepis cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menatap dengan tatapan menggoda yang tak berdosa. Melihat raut wajah Tsunade yang memberengut, Sasuke tidak ada pilihan. "Baiklah."

Setelah genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tanggannya terlepas, Tsunade tak membuang waktu untuk segera menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang menghubungkannya ke kamar.

Sasuke berbalik, menghadap ke gelas kosong yang ada di atas meja. Sepinya ruang tamu memberinya kebebasan untuk berpikir. Berbikir mengenai banyak hal.

Banyak hal.

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah merah, kuning, cokelat. Warna khas musim gugur. Lelah kaki berjalan, Neji dan Hinata mengambil jeda untuk istirahat di taman dekat dengan pasar yang sempat dikunjungi. Duduk di kursi panjang berlapis cat putih. Beruntung, kompleks perumahan kediaman Hinata tidak begitu jauh dari pasar dan taman ini. Dengan begitu, Neji tidak terlalu menyesal mengambil keputusan mengenai jalan-jalan yang benar-benar menggunakan kaki—tanpa alat transportasi umum.

Karena keduanya sama-sama tidak mengambil alat pengupas buah, akhirnya Neji maupun Hinata terlebih dahulu menikmati asam-manisnya buah jeruk.

Neji sesekali melirik Hinata dari ujung ekor matanya. Sepupu yang ia kenal berkepribadian ramah itu, kini dirundung sendu. Tak jarang Neji mendapati Hinata yang kehilangan fokus saat ia mengajak gadis itu bicara. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

"Hm?" Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya, "a-aku tidak lelah,"

Neji hanya mengangguk. Kemudian hening kembali merajai.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kedatanganku?" celetuk Neji tanpa menoleh, tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Hinata yang kaget.

"B-bukan. Bukan begitu," Hinata menunduk. Hinata sama sekali tak ingin Neji sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, ia senang akan kedatangan sepupu yang ia sayangi.

Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi.

Neji yakin itu.

Hinata yang ada di sampingnya hanya Hinata dalam bentuk raga, tidak sepaket dengan jiwa. Secara garis besar, Neji merasa curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tidak ada," Hinata masih belum bangkit dari menunduk. Mungkin rumput-rumput kecil di bawah kakinya lebih menarik perhatian. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian surai biru keunguannya yang misterius.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong."

"A-aku memang t-tidak berbohong." Hinata masih menyanggah.

Neji menghela napas. Setidaknya kekeraskepalaan Hinata mengenai menutup rapat sebuah rahasia masih ada. "Bagaimana dengan Bibi?"

"B-baik-baik saja,"

"Kautahu bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku." Neji membagi fokus pandangnya pada Hinata yang masih setia dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Neji menyukai matanya yang sayu, terkesan berat oleh bulu matanya yang lebat dan lentik.

Tapi bukan sayu yang putus asa seperti ini.

"A-ah," Hinata mendongak, menatap ke arah langit yang hampir sepi dari awan dengan antusias. "Matahari sudah semakin meninggi. K-kurasa, kita harus segera pulang," lanjutnya, "l-lagi pula, aku ingin segera menikmati buah _kaki_ ini." Hinata segera berbalik, bahkan tanpa terlebih dahulu memandang ke arah Neji.

Perlahan Neji menurunkan pandangannya, lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sepi adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Neji. Setelah memasuki ruang tamu, Hinata segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan buah yang telah dibeli ke dalam lemari pendingin. Didengarnya langkah Neji yang mulai menapaki satu per satu anak tangga.

Di dalam lemari pendingin tidak terlalu banyak muatan. Sehingga buah-buahan yang tadi ia beli bersama Neji, dapat dengan mudah masuk.

Kemudian Hinata kembali mendengar derap langkah kaki. Ah, mungkin itu Neji.

"Bersenang-senang, huh?"

Oh tidak … tolong, jangan dia lagi.

Hinata berusaha berdiri tegak di antara gemetar tubuhnya. Menelan ludah sekali. Rasanya cukup berat hanya untuk sekadar menimpali. Bahkan sampai berbalik.

Hinata menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menekan segala memori yang tertinggal karena suara yang ia dengar. Tubuhnya mengkhianati keinginan hatinya yang ingin terlihat tegar. Kebalikannya, tubuhnya justru bergetar mencetak kelemahan.

Lalu … langkah itu mendekat.

Hinata masih enggan untuk berbalik. Udara seakan menyedot keluar keringatnya dari pori-pori. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa, bernapas adalah karunia berharga. Oksigen seakan tertindas oleh setiap langkah yang diambil pemuda Uchiha dalam menipiskan jarak.

Bukan Sasuke tidak menyadari keadaan dan situasi. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti, kondisi gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sedikit sentuhan, mungkin…

"Aku rasa kau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyentuh sepupuku."

Hinata benar-benar merasa bernapas adalah anugerah.

Neji bersandar pada dinding dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Kemeja dan celana _jeans_-nya ternyata telah berganti dengan kaus putih dan celana panjang berbahan katun.

"Heh," Sasuke mendengus, "terlalu percaya diri. Tidak ada yang hendak menyentuh sepupumu ini." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Arogansi menyelimuti wajah tampan Si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Kurasa hanya pengecut yang tidak mengakui kelakuannya."

"Dan kurasa Hyuuga cukup terhormat untuk tidak mengatai orang."

Sesaat Hinata lupa akan cara bernapas. Dia masih enggan untuk berbalik, seakan-akan warna perak lemari es-nya lebih menarik.

"Ada apa ini?" Tsunade datang dari arah tangga, hari masih siang, kenapa dia sudah mengenakan baju tidur? "Sasuke?" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya mendapati sang pria panggilan tengah bersitegang dengan Neji.

Sesaat, adu pandang antara Neji dan Sasuke cukup meregang.

"Baiklah, cukup." Tsunade mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Tak mau ambil pusing. "Sasuke, kau ikutlah denganku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Tsunade yang berada di dekat Neji. Saat Sasuke sudah bisa meraih Tsunade, satu tangannya yang semula aman di balik saku celana, keluar untuk melingkari pinggul ibu beranak satu tersebut. Sempat menoleh, dan Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan tatapan dingin seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Barulah Hinata benar-benar bisa bernapas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji menghampiri Hinata yang bahkan terasa membeku.

Pertanyaan Neji hanya dijawab dengan kepalanya yang mulai pening.

"Kuantar kau ke kamar." Neji kemudian merangkul bahu Hinata, menjaganya agar tetap seimbang. Dan baru Neji sadari, betapa pucatnya wajah sepupunya ini.

Sesuatu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Satu kali pandang pun, Neji mulai memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi. Hal apa saja yang terjadi. Dan hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki Tsunade dan pria tadi.

Semerbak harum mawar menyeruak, mengetuk indera penciuman. Neji segera merebahkan Hinata yang dengan jelas mencetak ketakutan. Oh, Neji sangat ingin menghibur sepupu yang ia sayangi. Hanya saja, ia memang tak pandai merangkai kata untuk dijadikan hiburan.

"Akan kuambilkan air jika kau mau,"

"T-tidak perlu, _N-Nii-san,_" tolak Hinata halus, "a-aku mungkin mulai kelelahan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah." Neji kemudian meraih selimut, menariknya hingga sebatas perut Hinata. Menepuk-nepuknya sebentar lalu beranjak menjauh dari sisi ranjang.

Neji merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih ponsel. Menekan-nekan angka yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Mungkin memberitahukan sedikit informasi pada pamannya bukanlah keputusan buruk. Di luar dugaan, untuk membawa Hinata kembali dalam pelukan ayahnya saja cukup memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia tentukan. Memberi pengertian akan keterlambatannya membawa Hinata pulang mungki adalah pilihan.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Hinata menekan kuat-kuat hasrat ingin menjatuhkan cairan dari pelupuk mata. Ia mungkin memang lemah, tapi tidak jika di hadapan kakak sepupunya. Setidaknya Hinata ingin menjadi gadis tegar meski hanya di depan Neji. Hinata hanya ingin, Neji tidak mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebih.

Memalukan.

Memalukan ketika Neji mendapatinya dengan orang yang ia benci.

Memalukan ketika Hinata sendiri sadar, terkadang memori malam di mana kesuciannya direnggut secara paksa, ia—dengan spontan—dapat merasakan setiap jengkal sentuhan yang pernah Sasuke ciptakan. Hal ini membuatnya ingin membersihkan diri berkali-kali.

Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Hinata hanya ingin meredam tangisannya. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal. Meski kedua orangtuanya harus berpisah, setidaknya ia ingin hidup selayaknya gadis biasa yang tak memiliki aib.

Dulu, Hinata sering menangis karena dijahili, tapi sekarang … ia menangis demi memperjuangkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Tidakkah keinginannya ini sederhana?

Tapi mengapa begitu sulit?

Dari luar kamar, Hinata dapat mendengar suara Neji yang sepertinya sedang berbincang melalui alat komunikasi canggih bernama ponsel. Suatu hal yang mengagetkan, orang sibuk seperti Neji mau datang hanya untuk menjemputnya.

Ia sayang pada kakak sepupunya itu. Sangat.

Seperti sekarang, di mana ia hampir ditelan oleh rasa takutnya sendiri ketika kenyataan menghadapkannya dengan pria yang berhasil mengukir luka secara lahir dan batinnya. Namun, Neji datang, seperti Ksatria yang sering diceritakan ibunya ketika kecil. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi bagi Hinata, itulah Neji. Sejak kecil, Neji adalah sosok kakak yang tak ia punya. Ia berdiri sebagai pelindung.

_The Protector_.

Satu tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha menyapu aliran air matanya yang tanpa terasa, tanpa ia kehendaki, meluncur begitu saja.

Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan waktu yang perlahan, mulai beranjak senja. Di dalam jam tersebut, terdapat catatan tanggal yang secara otomatis akan berganti setiap harinya.

Minggu, 23 November.

Oh…

Hinata menghela napas.

Tunggu—23 November?!

23 November…

Ini tidak benar. Tidak benar.

Mata Hinata melebar.

Tidak. Kumohon. Ini hanya kesalahan.

Peluang untuk mengandung atau tidaknya dalam sekali berhubungan adalah 50:50. Siklus datang bulan Hinata mulai tidak teratur, di awali hari ini. Keterlambatannya datang bulan bukan berarti dia…

…hamil, 'kan?

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N_:_**_ special chapter, dedicated for Hyuuga Neji :"( Rest In Peace. I'll always love you_ TTATT

Maaf jika ada yang keberatan dengan chap ini yang didominasi oleh NejiHina, karena kematian Neji yang tragis, membuat feeling saya sama mereka meningkat, tapi kualitas menulis saya menurun, masih ga bisa terima kenyataan dan berharap Neji hidup lagi TTATT saya sendiri mulai plinplan sama plot dan ending fic ini mau bagaimana, tetap SH atau NejiHina. Jika sampai saya membuat endingnya NejiHina, mungkin akan segera saya pindah archive-kan, tenang saja. Tapi yah…semoga tidak sampe segitunya TTATT saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Chap ini memang sengaja saya buat ringan aja, dan konflik dimulai lagi di chap2 mendatang, segera setelah saya pulih dari duka #lebay, dan jangan ketipu sama cerita yang disuguhkan :") segala hal bisa terjadi, silahkan berimajinasi xDD #plak

Buah kaki kalau di Indonesia sendiri adalah buah kesemek XD

**_Special thanks to_:**

**Moku-chan, Kertas Biru, jump-an, Aden L kazt, Freeya Lawliet, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Reverie Metherlence, Ms. Lana, Mamoka, KumbangBimbang, demikooo, Angin malam, himetarou ai, Mangkokdesu, Guest, She, astia morichan, Dae Uchiha, Leaza, sasunata chan, SSasuke 23, LadyRuru[3x], scarlet, Hyou Hyouichiffer, red zer0, H. Suzumiya, Evil, Lily Purple Lily, Kazuko Nozomi, Mikyo, Uchiha Tiffany, Beauty Melody, musume, Lin Hekmatyar, mentari, Hyuuga Aki, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu.**

**(**maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu sekarang**)**

* * *

**_Bonus, Next Chapter_:**

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat,"

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Brengsek!"

"Mengerti apa kau tentang tanggung jawab?!"

"A-aku … akan ikut denganmu, _Nii-san_."

* * *

Maaf jika chapter kali ini kembali mengecewakan, saya udah do the best.

**Thanks for reading…**

**Masih sudikah untuk REVIEW?^^v**


	7. She will be Mine

**Standard WARNING applied**

**AU**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Klub malam yang sudah berdiri sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu ini masih menjadi tempat favorit bagi pengunjung-pengunjungnya yang setia. Dari tahun ke tahun, fasilitas di klub malam ini semakin lengkap dan memuaskan. Seiring dengan banyaknya keuntungan yang diraup. Minuman yang dulu jenis-jenisnya terbatas, kini lengkap dari berbagai jenis. Dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan baik itulah, musik yang dihasilkan dari pengeras suara tidak terdengar sumbang, dan senantiasa membius para pengunjung untuk terus menggerakkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa.

Sasuke adalah salah satu pengunjung setia di klub malam yang telah mengenalkannya pada dunianya yang sekarang. Dia akan selalu menempati satu kursi yang cukup jauh dari lantai dansa. Memesan minuman yang hampir selalu sama pada _bartender_ setiap kunjungannya, tidak terganggu dengan musik yang menghentak atau jiwa para wanita kesepian yang coba untuk menggoda.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Tsk, sejak kapan kau memedulikanku, huh?" sesaat Sasuke membagi perhatiannya pada Gaara yang duduk di samping kiri. Sahabatnya itu hanya duduk dan memesan sebotol _jager_.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat bartender meletakkan sebotol _jager_ dan satu gelas kaca yang kosong di hadapan Gaara. "Sejak kapan kau minum minuman seperti itu?" seringai meremehkan hadir di wajah pemuda Uchiha yang mulai memerah karena mabuk.

"Sejak saat ini." Gaara tak memedulikan dan menenggak minuman di dalam gelasnya.

"Aku ragu kalau kau seorang pria sejati." Sasuke meminum _beer_-nya lagi. Musik masih dimainkan oleh _DJ_, sedikit mengganggu perbincangan sehingga Gaara maupun Sasuke harus sedikit mengeraskan suara.

Sasuke masih ingat, betapa dulu Gaara menolak berbagai minuman berkadar alkohol rendah, dan berkomentar bahwa yang meminum minuman macam itu hanya pria yang tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke terkekeh kecil mengingatnya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih modern dibandingkan kau yang hanya memesan _beer_," Gaara meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong, "ketinggalan jaman."

"Aku hanya melestarikan peninggalan sejarah."

Setelah itu tak ada perbincangan yang berlanjut. Sesekali kepala Sasuke terlihat lunglai. Tapi, Gaara akui bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini cukup kuat dalam hal menenggak minuman keras. Jarang sekali Sasuke mabuk berat hanya karena satu atau dua botol _beer_.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu atau sinar laser masih bermain nakal di kegelapan ruangan yang disengaja.

"Hey," Sasuke bersuara, "bagaimana kabar _Boss_?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahu, "Pak Tua itu sedang sibuk dengan mainan barunya, kurasa."

"Jadi kau sepi _job_, huh?" Sasuke kini sepenuhnya menatap pada Gaara.

"Tidak juga," Gaara memainkan gelasnya dengan malas, "bagaimana denganmu?" kini pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Gaara mendengar Sasuke yang mendengus sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Cukup menyenangkan."

"Cukup?"

"Hm," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "ada sedikit gangguan. Yah … tapi dia tidak penting." Sasuke mengisi kembali gelasnya, dan terkekeh angkuh, "aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Dan Sasuke kembali menenggak minumannya.

Gaara tentu tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Kau brengsek."

"Memang."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat,"

"Eh?"

"Kuperhatikan, seharian ini kau … berbeda."

Hinata tidak leluasa dalam gerakannya. "B-benarkah?" tawanya yang hambar menguar di udara. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

Neji tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, sadar akan waktu yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera terlelap untuk kemudian terjaga di keesokan hari. _Futon_ telah Neji gelar, Hinata sudah duduk dan bersiap merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang menyediakan kenyaman dalam tidur.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah helaan setiap napas yang dihirup dan dikeluarkan.

Hinata bergerak tak nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya yang bergambar kartun. Sesekali kedua tangannya meremas selimut dengan gelisah. Keheningan malam menghantarkannya pada sunyi yang membuat kekhawatirannya mengembang. Sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang, Hinata menengokkan kepalanya, melihat ke bawah dan mendapati sepupunya yang sudah terlelap.

Kembali ke posisi awalnya, Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Di atas nakas, jam wekernya menunjukkan waktu yang terlampau larut.

Tapi matanya tak bisa terpejam.

Satu helaan napas kecil terasa merongrong di telinga. Hinata dilanda dilema.

Sejak siang tadi, Neji terus-menerus menanyakan keadaannya yang terlihat tak prima. Hinata hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan diiringi senyum lemah.

Ibunya, Tsunade, belum ia lihat dari terakhir kali ibunya berangkat kerja siang hari tadi. Hinata yakin, ibunya sedang menjerumuskan diri ke dalam lembar-lembar dokumen pekerjaan. Hanya satu pemikiran yang terlintas di kepala gadis Hyuuga itu, ibunya sedang memiliki masalah.

Sejauh yang Hinata tahu, Tsunade pada dasarnya bukan tipe wanita yang dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menekuni lembaran kertas yang membuat kepalanya dilanda migren dadakan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Tsunade hanya akan melakukan hal seperti ini—menghabiskan waktu dalam pekerjaan, dan pulang larut malam, jika ia sedang memiliki masalah yang tak bisa dilupakan hanya dengan bercinta. Pekerjaan semata-mata hanya sebagai pelarian menurutnya.

Satu beban lagi hinggap di pundak Hinata. Rasa takutnya akan pemikiran bahwa ia tengah ham—ah, sudahlah.

Hinata memejamkan mata.

Ini akan sangat sulit….

.

.

.

Hinata membuka mata dan mendapati _futon_ yang semalam digelar oleh Neji telah rapi seperti sebelumnya. Sosok Neji pun tidak ada di kamar seperti yang seharusnya. Mungkin Neji sedang mandi.

Hinata beranjak. Dia juga akan segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sembari menunggu Neji, ia menyiapkan seragamnya: kemeja, dasi, rok, dan juga _blazer_. Tidak lupa syal yang ia beli saat musim gugur tahun lalu juga akan menemani harinya di penghujung musim gugur.

Saat Hinata telah selesai dengan segala keperluannya, ia beranjak ke meja makan untuk sarapan atau membuat bekal sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Naas, di sana sudah terlebih dulu ditempati oleh Tsunade dan Sasuke yang sedang bertukar kata. Kehadirannya menjadi begitu mencolok ketika sepasang bola mata mereka mengarah padanya.

Hinata meneguk ludah.

Tsunade menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Hinata," gadis itu sempat terperanjat, dan mendapati Neji yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau sudah mau berangkat? Kuantar."

Hinata mengangguk dengan canggung kemudian membalikkan badan bersama dengan Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sempat melirik ke arah Tsunade dan Sasuke dari balik bahunya.

Dan apa yang ia dapat? Wajah arogan Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa yang membuat Neji mengernyit tak senang.

_Saat itu, mungkin semua akan berubah._

.

.

.

Hinata berencana untuk berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah. Pada awalnya, seperti biasa, Neji akan menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya dan ia akan pulang bersama kakak sepupunya yang memang protektif. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, setelah sebelumnya Hinata menolak tawaran Neji karena seharusnya ia sekarang sedang mengikuti ekskul musik seperti jadwal biasanya, tapi setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Tayuya-_sensei _tidak bisa hadir, jadilah keadaannya seperti ini.

Hinata menggigit bibir saat ia sudah memasuki wilayah ruko. Di sana, ada apotek yang buka selama 24 jam seingat Hinata.

Haruskah? Dengan pakaian sekolah? Masuk ke apotek dan berniat membeli _testpack_? Rasanya itu ide gila. Hinata berhenti dari langkahnya, menggigit kuku jari telunjuk dan berpikir. Terlalu memalukan bagi gadis yang memang pada dasarnya pemalu.

Negaranya memang termasuk Negara yang memiliki tingkat pergaulan yang bebas. Adalah hal yang wajar di zaman sekarang jika mendapati gadis yang sudah tak lagi perawan ataupun gadis yang hamil di luar nikah. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata tidak dilahirkan di keluarga yang bebas, melainkan keluarga yang memegang teguh kebudayaan yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan.

Yah meski semua itu diragukan jika ia mengingat prilaku ibunya.

Hinata harus bisa terbebas dari segala belenggu yang mencengkeram raga. Untuk kali ini, hanya untuk kali ini saja, Hinata ingin bertindak di luar kepribadiannya.

Ini semua … harus segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang dengan perasaan gelisah yang membuat paru-parunya terasa penuh hingga sesak. Tak jarang ia meremas jari-jemarinya sendiri demi menghilangkan rasa tegang. Seragam masih melekat, namun tas telah ia letakkan di kamar saat ia pulang. Rumahnya—seperti biasa—sepi. Hinata mengerti dengan ketidakhadiran Neji di rumah, sepupunya itu tentu saja tak akan bersedia tinggal lebih lama di rumah yang hanya menyimpan hal-hal menjijikkan—menurut Hinata. Tentu sepupunya itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

Di dalam genggamannya, sebuah benda asing telah tersedia. Hinata melangkah dengan ketakukan yang membayang di setiap langkah. Bibir bawahnya sering menjadi pelampiasan demi mengurangi kegugupan. Pintu kamar mandi telah ada di depan mata. Hanya tinggal melewati dapur, dan sampailah di sana.

Hinata menguatkan tekad.

Dengan satu helaan napas, ia berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Greb!

Gadis Hyuuga itu memekik saat tarikan kuat ia rasakan pada lengan atasnya. Selanjutnya yang dapat ia rasakan adalah punggungnya yang membentur tembok. Terasa dingin hingga membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Sekarang kau sendiri," suara yang Hinata dengar membuatnya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dada sebagai pertahanan. Matanya terpejam sedemikian rapat. Memblokir sesosok wajah yang bisa tertangkap penglihatan.

Hinata sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi lemah. Tapi pria di hadapannya ini, mampu melumpuhkan segala ketegaran yang ia punya. Trauma itu masih belum hilang. Masih membayang dan meninggalkan luka tak kasat mata.

Titik-titik keringat muncul dari pori-pori kulit.

Hinata serasa jemari tangannya mendingin seiring kerja jantungnya yang berlebih, saat ia merasakan telapak tangan yang menyentuh kulit lengannya yang terbuka.

Hinata mendengar suara tawa Sasuke yang meremehkan.

"Aku suka tubuhmu yang gemetar," bisiknya, "seperti meminta untuk ditenangkan." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Tentu, kata yang dimaksud Sasuke tidaklah mengandung makna yang sebenarnya.

"T-tolong," Hinata mendorong ringan dada Sasuke dengan sisa kekuatan yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan ketakutan.

"Hm?" Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Tak mengindahkan kondisi gadis di hadapannya yang bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapan saja.

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala sedangkan matanya tak kunjung terbuka justru semakin mengerat. Ini musim gugur, tapi udara terasa panas saat tubuhnya dibakar kekhawatiran saat Sasuke menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan menelusuri garis rahangnya dengan hidung.

Satu kaki Sasuke menyusup di antara kaki Hinata yang tak lebih tegar. Sasuke memang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai tubuh Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan, baginya hal ini langka, dan … menggairahkan.

Sasuke kembali mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata saat gadis itu mulai memberontak kecil memohon untuk dilepaskan. Sasuke menyeringai saat dilihatnya wajah Hinata memucat dan berkeringat. Gadis itu sama sekali tak kuasa memandangnya. Dan saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata menahan dada Sasuke hingga secara otomatis Sasuke dapat melihat benda yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Hinata.

Ia perhatikan dulu benda berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Setelahnya, Sasuke justru tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Hinata yang menggenggam _testpack_.

Tanpa berbicara apa pun, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"L-lepaskan, t-tolong, S-Sasuke-_san!_" Hinata, tentu saja dengan segala kerisauannya memberontak sebisanya. Kejadian ini seperti membawanya pada malam di mana semua penderitaan bermula.

Ia sudah tidak ingin menjadi gadis lemah. Tapi kenapa keadaan selalu memaksanya untuk meneteskan air mata?

"S-Sasuke-_san_, kumohon…." Hinata menyeka lelehan yang keluar dari matanya saat Sasuke justru menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, Hinata kembali merasakan punggungnya yang menempel di dinding keramik kamar mandi. Isakannya yang kecil menggema di ruangan yang memang tak luas. Kurungan tangan Sasuke kembali ia rasakan di sisi tubuhnya seperti penjara.

"Kau mau mengeceknya, 'kan?" Sasuke berkata tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Mau kubantu?"

Hinata tersentak saat dengan santainya tangan Sasuke menyusup di balik roknya, dan bermain-main dengan pakaian dalamnya.

Pria ini benar-benar gila!

Tanpa ragu Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke yang kian mencondong. Namun, seperti waktu itu, Sasuke selalu saja bisa mengatasi rontaannya meski kesulitan. Rasa takutnya menjelma menjadi kemarahan yang akhirnya bisa ia lampiaskan.

"K-kenapa kau menyiksaku begini?!" Hinata marah, tapi ia terisak. "Kau … k-kau mengambil semuanya yang kupunya." Suaranya merendah, "A-apa masih belum cukup?!"

Air matanya berlomba untuk keluar dari pelupuk mata seperti bendungan air yang roboh.

Dan semua itu tak bertahan lama saat Hinata merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menyentuh bibirnya secara tak terduga. Cukup sekali saja tubuhnya disentuh oleh pria ini. Hinata tidak ingin merasakan kotor yang seakan melekat erat ditubuhnya.

Pukulan lemah menerjang bahu Sasuke yang masih enggan menjauh dari tubuh gadis yang tengah ia kecup bibirnya. Rasa asin dikecapnya dari sela bibir mereka yang bertautan. Rasa asin dari air mata Hinata yang begitu putus asa.

Semuanya terjadi di luar kendali diri.

"Hinata!"

Rintihan Hinata yang sepi mengundang Neji.

Hinata berusaha bersuara meski bibirnya masih terkunci oleh Sasuke yang tak memedulikan siapa yang berada di luar sana.

"_Nii-s_—umh!"

"Sial!"

Neji kemudian menggulung kemejanya sampai siku, mengambil langkah mundur. Dan menerjang pintu yang tak terbuka setelah sebelumnya ia gedor.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan paksa. Sasuke melirik Neji yang geram dari balik bahunya. Kurungannya pada tubuh Hinata masih belum melemah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Brengsek!"

Neji yang dikuasai amarah bukanlah sosok pemuda Hyuuga yang menjaga lisan. Neji menarik kaus bagian belakang Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata tak berdaya menerima apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya merosot dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam. Akhirnya ia memeluk lutut sebagai pegangan kala guncangan mental kembali menghadang.

Neji menghempaskan Sasuke ke lantai, kemudian tanpa basa-basi menduduki pria Uchiha itu, dan mendaratkan pukulan yang telak mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dasar biadab!" satu pukulan dilayangkan Neji sekali lagi hingga membuat sudut bibir Sasuke pecah dan berdarah. "Kau benar-benar makhluk menjijikkan yang pernah kutemui!"

Buagh!

Lagi, pukulan itu menghantam wajah Sasuke.

Neji mencengkeram kaus bagian depan Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang sulit terkendali.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Hinata lagi." Desis Neji tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak janji."

Bukh!

"Brengsek!" Neji kembali menekan tubuh Sasuke ke lantai dan menghantam tulang pipi Sasuke hingga memar. Setelahnya, Neji diam karena Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas serangannya. Dada Neji bergerak cepat seiring ia menghirup udara untuk menenangkan emosinya yang meluap tak terbendung.

Sasuke menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya hingga menatap ke arah Neji. Sasuke bangun perlahan, meski Neji masih menduduki tubuhnya. Jarak wajahnya dengan Neji sangat dekat. Setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat Neji harus mengendalikan diri agar tidak membunuh Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Asal kautahu," Sasuke berbisik, "Si Brengsek ini, telah menikmati tubuh sepupumu," Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat rahang Neji yang mengeras, "mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir sepupumu," senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika gemelutuk gigi Neji terdengar, "dan, Si Brengsek ini, telah menitipkan benihnya pada sepupumu." Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya dengan seringai puas yang terpampang jelas.

"C-cukup." Suara Hinata tertelan emosi yang menguasai Neji.

"Sial!"

Berikutnya, Neji tak segan-segan untuk menerjang Sasuke dengan pukulan yang sudah terlatih sedari kecil dari ilmu bela diri yang telah dipelajari. Serangan bertubi-tubi Neji berikan tanpa jeda setelah mengetahui fakta yang membuatnya merasa gagal untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku akan bertanggungjawab."

Andai saja Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin Neji akan sedikit luluh. Sayangnya, kesediaan Sasuke itu diiringi nada ketidakseriusan. Main-main.

"Mengerti apa kau tentang tanggung jawab?!"

Bugh!

Sasuke meludahkan darah yang terasa asin dalam rongga mulutnya. "Setelah anak itu lahir, kuceraikan. Beres, 'kan?"

Bugh!

"Brengsek! Kaupikir Hinata serendah kau, hah?!"

**Bugh!**

"C-cukup!"

Dari dalam kamar mandi, Hinata setengah menjerit. Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat, kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan akhirnya menangis.

Neji hampir melupakan sepupunya yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongannya ketimbang mengurusui tikus busuk yang merusak masa depan sepupunya.

Neji beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke, kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang jauh dari keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata," Neji mencoba meraih bahu gadis yang masih tergugu, Hinata tak merespon. Ini membuat Neji terpukul telak. Ia menatap Hinata dengan nanar. Keprihatinan _menyeruak_ dalam hatinya yang biasa tegar.

Akhirnya Neji membantu Hinata berdiri. Ia bukan pria penuh keromantisan dengan menggendong Hinata. Neji hanya memeluk bahu Hinata dan membimbingnya berjalan. Dapat Neji rasakan ketakutan yang tak pernah ia lihat dari Hinata.

Saat keluar melawati Sasuke, Neji memandang tajam pemuda yang menyeka aliran darah dari sudut bibirnya. Neji tak ambil peduli, dan mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya.

Sasuke berdiri, menatap kepergian Neji dan Hinata dalam keheningan yang tak terbaca.

Sasuke menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang luka dengan ibu jari, "Aku yang akan mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

Neji memberikan Hinata segelas air mineral. Hinata masih belum pulih benar dari rasa takutnya yang mencerca. Tangannya masih terlihat begitu bergetar saat menerima gelas yang ia berikan. Saat Hinata meminum airnya, Neji duduk di samping Hinata dan menerima gelas itu kembali ketika Hinata menyerahkannya, kemudian meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas nakas.

Dengan segenap kasih sayangnya, Neji meraih bahu Hinata dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan penuh rasa ingin melindungi. Perlahan Neji bisa merasakan pergerakan tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya. Lama-kelamaan, cengkeraman itu menguat hingga membuat Neji mengeratkan pelukannya.

Neji mengelus rambut Hinata pelan, saat merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar kembali. Rasa sakit _menghantam_ di ulu hati. Neji merasa sosok Hinata kini tak ubahnya benda yang tak tersentuh rasa bahagia. Semakin lama, isakannya menguat. Seakan Neji bisa merasakan sayatan luka dari tangis pedih yang coba diuraikan Hinata.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Neji saat suaranya nyaris pecah oleh duka. Cengkeramannya berubah menjadi hal yang menyakiti raga Neji. Ketegaran itu terhempas.

"A-aku…."

Neji senantiasa mendengarkan.

"A-aku … akan ikut denganmu, _Nii-san._"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: tadaaa~ apdetnya lebih cepet, kaannn~ XD hehe. Makin ngegaje banget deh ya nih fic =_=a tapi yasudahlah. Oh, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keplin-planan saya kemarin. Maaf atas keabalan saya, membuat readers bingung dan kecewa. Saya ini emang menyusahkan ya =_="

Haha padahal Hinata belom dites, tapi udah ngeklaim aja nih si sasu XD nah, kalau yg nangkep maksud saya pasti sudah mulai merasakan 'perkembangan' si sasuke di chap ini :3 hehe.

* * *

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Dewi Natalia(**hehe tapi kan segalanya masih bisa berubah XD**), Moku-chan(**Oke, kita lihat nanti XD**), Lily Purple Lily(**Neji emang top T^Tb suatu saat Sasu pasti mendapat balasan #eh XD**), himetarou ai(**hallo, :) ini sudah lanjut dan yap, ini tetep SH XD**), Hyou Hyouichiffer(**hehe, gimana yah, tapi tetep SH kok The :)**), Namikazevi(**tada~ini lanjutannya XD**), aam tempe(**oke ini tetep SH XD maaf kemaren saya ababil banget TTwTTb bener tuh matiin aja semua charanya T^T #digetok**), [6x](**hehe ini dia kelanjutannyaaa XD**), astia morichan(**oke, um, hamil enggaknya belum dites nih :)**), jump-an(**yah, maaf yah gara2 kelabilan saya, jadi kacau gini, ending tetep SH T^T ini lanjutannya XD**), soee intana(**oke ini tetep SH XD hehe semuanya akan dikupas secara tajam setajam silet! #eh**), Ms. Lana(**dan Neji beneran matiii~ T^T hamil ngganya belum dites :) dan iyap ini SH**), Suzu Aizawa Kim(**ini lanjutannya XD hm, kemungkinan hamil itu emang besar, tapi yah kita liat nanti deng XD #plak**), mugiwara eimi(**haduh maaf banget yah :" chara fav saya juga mereka T^T terima kasih yah XD**), AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners(**terima kasih kalau suka :) sulit dipercaya memang T^T**), payung biru(**ini lama ngga? XD hehe terima kasih sudah mau menunggu :)**), Bee Hachi(**aduh, jangan panggil senpai XD oke ini SH kok, hehe untuk urusan Sasu-Hina-Neji nya kita liat nanti oke?**), Hime no Rika(**hehe gak jadi ganti pair Rika-chan XD ini ga lama kan? Yg axe itu juga udah diapdet kok XD**), Reverie Metherlence(**hehe ini termasuk ngaret ga? XD semoga ch ini masih gregetan**), Mamoka(**ini ngga lama kan? XD hehe kita liat nanti ya?**), Briesies(**Oke tetep SH XD ok juga bikin sasu kapok**), K(**pelan-pelan juga sasu akan bersikap manis kok ma Hime :)**), LadyRuru(**bener banget! T^T nah, sudah bisa melihatkah bagaimana sikap sasu terhadap NejiHina di chap ini? :)**), Q(**oke, saya gak jadi ganti pairnya kok Say, XD makasih yah**), Aden L kazt(**Oke karena banyak yg protes ini tetep SH gomen yah :")**), SSasuke 23(**maaf sekali membuatmu kecewa atas ketidakprofesionalan saya :") saya benar2 merenungkan apa yang kamu bilang lho, dan saya gak tahu nih fic masih tetep mengecewakan atau udah lebih baik**), Sugar Princess71(**Supri-chaaannn, akhirnya diriku memutuskan ini tetep SH :") hayoo, kan Hinatanya belom dites. Disini sasu udah terlihat 'gimanaaa' gitu kan? XD**), pervywoonie(**huwaaaa arigatou XD semoga menikmati lanjutannya**), Fumiko Yamazaki(**oke ini tetep SH ko XD terima kasiiiiiih yaaa**), Hanazono Suzumiya(**hehe setidaknya disini udah ada gambaran kan tentang perasaan si sasu meski ga jelas(?) XD dan yaaa nanti bikin kali ya NejiHina hehe**), Lavendervioletta(**hee? Jangan panggil senpai OwO terima kasih ya :)**), Tsuky Hime(**okeeee ini SH kok XD wkwk kamu ada-ada aja!**), Kazuko Nozomi(**Hello, iya saya juga kangen sama Neji T^T ini apdetannya semoga suka :)**), BakaBaka LittleFox(**ripyu dulu baru ada namanya di special thanks! ==" paman tukang ngaku-ngaku dasar! #plak**), InachisIO(**oke ini apdetannya, smeoga pertanyaannya terjawab :) tapi soal Hinata kita masih belom tau XD #plak**), Hyuuga Aki(**hehe disini NejiSasu(?) nya udah cukup 'rival' kan? XD semoga ini apdetannya termasuk cepet #plak**), Lin Hekmatyar(**saya juga sedih T^T ini ga lama kan? Dan yah seperti yg kita lihat si sasu mulai 'berkembang(?)' di chap ini**), Tatsu Hashiru Katsu(**Hinatanya belom dites :) hehe oke deh kita liat nanti ya? XD**)**

* * *

Dan dengan berat hati saya menyampaikan mulai sekarang saya **hiatus** :)

Oia, mari berpartisipasi untuk event 100 fic SH yg akan dipublish 14 Feb nanti ^^b

**Thanks for reading….**

**REVIEW?^^v**


End file.
